King Vs Queen?
by Misa-Kun.May.Micha007
Summary: para siswa Sunagakure yg sangat hobi berkelahi terpaksa pindah sekolah untuk bergabung belajar bersama siswi Konohagakure yang terkenal elit bagaikan putri. Bagaiman jadinya bila Sasuke cs diskors , dan Naruto tinggal sementara waktu di rumah Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **bagaimana jadinya bila para siswa Sunagakure terkenal dengan jago berkelahi dan mempunyai banyak musuh dipindahkan ke sekolah elit Konohagakure untuk sementara, karena perbaikan sekolah? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi bila ada cinta di sana?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**VS**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SASUNARU , GAANARU**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR KECEPATAN**

**STORY: MISA-KUN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DUAGH**

**BUK**

**PLAK**

Beginilah hari-hari para siswa Sunagakure setipa harinya melakukan ritual sakral maut. Di sebuah gudang tak terpakai hanya untuk menerima tantangan berkelahi antar sekolah

Selalu ada perkelahian dimana pun mereka berada, lebih tepatnya selalu memperebutkan gelar **KING **untuk menjadi yang terkuat dalam perkelahian.

Tapi perkelahian ini selalu dimenangkan oleh seorang siswa dari Sunagakure yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Yeah satu-satunya siswa Sunagakure yang terkuat dalam sejarah yang tak pernah bisa dikalahkan oleh siapapun.

Siapa sih yang tak mau melawan Uchiha Sasuke yang terkuat dalam sejarah dan menduduki gelar **KING **sebagai orang yang terkuat di sekolah Sunagakure.

"Lihat saja King, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu." Kata seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang terbaring lemah dengan menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat tapi badannya juga ada sedikit memar akibat perkelahian.

Sasuke yang tak tertarik lagi melihat pemuda berambut merah bata mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

'Membosankan, apa tak ada yang menarik?' Batin Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya Sasuke dan kawan-kawan di sekolah hanya asyik duduk-dudukkan sambil membicarakan sesuatu seperti jaman sekarang.

Memang apa yang mereka Bicarakan? Tentu saja yang mereka membicarakan hal seperti pemuda-pemuda remaja pada umumnya.

"Menurut kalian, apa yang paling enak saat ML?" Kata seseorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke dengan tersenyum.

"Saat menyuruh pasangan kita mendesah, dan kita suruh saja pasangan kita menyebutkan kata-kata yang kita ingin kita dengar, walau kata-kata itu senonoh. Tapi itu bisa meningkatkan gairah sex kita." Kata seseorang berambut hitam yang diikat keatas yang duduk di depan tapi denga telungkup di meja.

"Tapi pasangan kita harus mau melakukan itu sampai kita puas." Kata Sasuke dengan duduk santai.

"Kau benar-benar mesum, Sas." Kata seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang diikat ke atas.

"Daripada kau yang tidak jujur. Bukankah setiap malam kau selalu melakukan itu dengan pacarmu dan kau selalu ketiduran di jam pelajaran. Bukankah begitu Shikamaru?" Kata Sasuke.

"Ugh... " Serasa tertohok Shikamaru mendengarnya. Mau membalas perkataan Sasuke pun percuma. Kenapa? Karena apa yang dikatakan Sasuke semuanya benar. "Daripada kau yang tak punya pacar."

Beginilah akhirnya, Sasuke hanya bisa diam tak membalas. Mau bagaimana lagi jadi satu-satunya jomblo di sini. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir teman yang duduk di bangkunya juga masih ngejomblo, berarti ada teman dong.

"Selain Aku dan Sai, siapa lagi yang jomblo?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Suigetsu dan Juugo." Kata Shikamaru.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa mereka berdua belum masuk kelas?" Tanya pemuda dengan rambut hitam klimis yang tak lain adalah Sai.

"Paling tersesat masuk kelas." Kata Sasuke.

"Zzzz" kata Shikamaru yang tertidur yang membuat Sasuke dan Sai berhenti bicara dan membaca buku.

Daripada membahas mereka ada yang bikin author bingung, kok tidak ada gurunya ya? Gurunya kemana?

**BRAK**

Suara pintu yang di buka secara kasar oleh seseorang pemuda. Dan sukses membuat Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Gawat, ini gawat." Kata seseorang bergigi runcing.

"Yang gawat adalah kau, berani sekali membangunkan tidurku!" Kata Shikamaru yang melihat pelaku yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ini bukan saatnya berdebat! Ini masalah gawat!" Kata gigi runcing.

"Memang masalah gawat apa?" Kata Sai heran.

"Kudengar-dengar untuk sementara sekolah kita akan dipindahkan ke sekolah yang ada siswi." Kata gigi runcing.

"Wooow sugoi!" Kata seluruh siswa serempak bahagia mendengar akan dipindahkan ke sekolah yang ada siswinya. Oh good ini surga bagi mereka, kenapa? Karena mereka sangat ingin dekat-dekat dengan istilah perempuan... "Ini kesempatan untuk punya pacar." Kata mereka senang.

"Justru ini neraka bagi kita semua." Kata seorang pemuda dengan rambut orange yang tak lain bernama Juugo.

"Justru ini surga buat kita, tahu! Akhirnya bisa melihat perempuan di sekolah, uwaaaa." Kata siswa girang bukan main. "Aku bosan melihat lak-laki, memang kamu homo apa?" Kata semua siswa yang melihat gigi runcing yang tak lain Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Kalau siswinya biasa saja sih tidak apa-apa, tapi bagaimana kalau di sana adalah tempat berkumpulnya para siswi elit seperti tuan putri." Kata Suigetsu.

Para siswa yang tadi senang sekarang mulai menatap horor tak percaya, kenapa? Bagi mereka perempuan elit seperti tuan putri pasti tak akan pernah suka dengan laki-laki seperti mereka ini.

"Mimpi buruk. Hoaamphhh..." Kata Shikamaru memecahkan kesunyian.

"Memang apa alasannya kita harus masuk ke sekolah siswi elit?"

"Katanya sih mau memperbaiki sekolah kita yang bobrok ini." Kata Suigetsu.

"Terserahlah, yang penting kita bawa bangku dan kursi kita untuk belajar besok di sana." Kata Sasuke.

"**YOSH!**" Kata para siswa di sana.

"Tapi, kita semua beda kelas. Setiap kelas hanya boleh lima orang siswa laki-laki." Kata Juugo.

"Tidaakk! Tanpa King tak seru!" Kata para siswa serempak.

"Berdoa saja kalian, supaya satu kelas denganku." Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi daripada itu, dimana Kakashi sensei?" Kata Sai bingung tidak melihat kehadiran guru.

"Dia pergi ke sekolah tuh elit." Kata Juugo.

"Hoaam... Lalu sekolah apa yang akan menjadi tempat belajar sementar kita." Tanya Shikamaru dengan menguap.

"Konohagakure." Kata Juugo.

"Hiiieeee!" Kata para siswa serempak.

"Kenapa?" Tanya suigetsu bingung tak mengerti.

Seluruh kelas langsung menatap Suigetsu dengan pandangan horor."

"Kau lupa, dulu kau pernah bermasalah dengan salah satu siswi di sana." Kata Juugo.

"Masalah? Masalah apa?" Tanya Suigetsu tak mengerti.

"Kau lupa? Dulu kau sempat menguntit seorang gadis siswi sma berambut merah dengan kacamata." Kata Sai.

"Oh, gadis cantik yang aku ikuti dia karena dia bagaikan bidadari surga yang turun ke bumi." Kata Suigetsu.

"Dan berkat kau kita semua harus berlari dari amukan para siswi." Kata Sai.

"Gadis sma yang kau ikuti, dia memakai seragam sma Konohagakure." Kata Shikamaru.

"Kuyakin kehidupan kita disana tak akan tenang." Kata Sasuke yang justru membuat seluruh para siswa di sana hanya membantin horor dengan nasib mereka disana. Lalu mereka semua menatap ke arah Suigetsu dengan pandangan tajam

"Kalau sampai kau menguntit seorang gadis lagi, kupastikan itu adalah akhir riwayatmu." Kata Sasuke yang sukses bikin Suigetsu meneguk ludah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah ini para siswa Sunagakure mendatangi sekolah khusus siswi dengan membawa meja dan kursi. Dengan di sambut oleh guru mereka yang tak lain adalah Kakashi.

"Welcome Sunagakure. Berbahagialah kalian semua bisa memasuki sekolah siswi elit Konohagakure." Kata Kakasihi sensei dibalik masker.

Jiit

Para siswa hanya memandang heran kepada guru mereka. Bisa-bisanya guru ini berbicara di balik masker bertahun-tahun. Apa gak capek tuch? Lalu untuk apa seorang guru memakai masker? Masa selama dua tahun ini gurunya terkena flu, lalu memakai masker?

Dan seenak jidatnya saja tak memberitahukan tentang pindah sekolah untuk sementara waktu, mana dapat tuh kabar dari Juugo dan Suigetsu.

Tapi setelah menatap guru, mereka semua menatap sekolah Konohagakure yang indah dan besar.

'Ini sekolah apa istana?' Batin murid takjub melihatnya.

"Di laci meja kalian, ada sebuah angka kan? Nah angka itu adalah tempat kelas kalian. Peraturan di sini adalah kalian harus bisa berprilaku seperti pangeran." Kata Kakashi.

"Kami memang Pangeran yang tampan." Kata Sasuke.

"Kalian harus bersabar tak berkelahi selama tiga bulan. Atau kalian akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Kata Kakashi.

"Tenang kami tidak aka... Haaah!" Kata Sasuke tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Masa tak boleh berkelahi selama itu? Masa dia harus menahan diri tak berkelahi? Bagaimna nanti ada sekolah lain yang menantangnya? Ohh nasib!

"Selamat bersenang-senang. Jaa." Kata Kakashi enteng sambil meninggalkan para muridnya.

**PLUK**

Sebuah roti jatuh dari atas. Sukses mendapat sorotan Sasuke yang melirik roti tersebut, dan Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan apa yang dibawanya hanya untuk mengambil roti, tapi tidak semudah itu karena Juugo juga menginginkannya.

Tapi tetap saja Sasuke berhasil mengambilnya "masih belum lima menit." Kata Sasuke lalu menguyah roti dan mendapat tatapan lapar dari teman-temannya. Tapi apa perduli Sasuke, sekali sesuatu yang di sentuhnya akan menjadi miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beginilah nasib Sasuke dan sahabatnya memasuki kelas . Boro-boro masuk sambil membawa kursi dan meja sudah mendapat tatapan tak bersahabat dari para siswi Konohagakure.

Sasuke malah masuk dengan santainya meletakkan meja dan kursinya di belakang paling pojok diikuti oleh para sahabatnya.

Saat duduk pun mereka risih dengan meja mereka merapat, kursi merapat membuat mereka susah bergerak dan terjadilah adegan dorong-mendorong.

"Minggir." Kata Shikamaru. Kepada Suigetsu yang ada di sebelah kanan

"Rambutmu yang minggir, rambutmu mengenai telingaku dan itu membuat gatal telingaku." Kata Juugo yang berada di samping kiri.

"Minggir ini bagianku." Kata Sasuke yang duduk di depan Suigetsu.

"Enak saja, ini bagianku!" Kata Sai tak mau kalah. Masalah sepele yang mereka ributkan sukses mendapat tatapan mengitimidasi dari para siswi yang ada dikelas, hingga membuat mereka berhenti berdebat.

"Ya ampun, deso banget para siswa Sunagakure sampai bawa meja dan kursi rongsokan. Iuuu..." Kata seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang di kuncir satu yang berdiri di dekat gadis berambut kuning jabrik.

"Sudalah." Kata gadis berambut kuning jabrik.

'Jabrik? Masa ada gadis berambut seperti itu? Tipuan atau ngikut style tuh?' Batin Sasuke.

"Ta... Tapi kelas ki...kita menjadi Norak." Kata gadis bermata lavender.

**BRAK!**

Suara Sasuke mengebrak mejanya sekeras mungkin sambil berdiri, utung saja mejanya tak rusak.

"Meja dan kursi kami adalah khas bahwa kami murid Sunagakure. Masalah buat kalian." Kata Sasuke.

"Berani sekali loe membentak kami seperti itu!" Kata gadis berambut pirang yang diikat satu.

"Sudahlah, Ino." Kata gadis berambut jabrik.

Sasuke bengong bukan main melihat gadis berambut kuning jabrik tersebut. Gadis itu kelihatan cantik, tapi kenapa dengan gaya rambutnya yang seperti cowok?

Sedikit terpana juga sih Sasuke melihat gadis itu, sepertinya dia baik.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke memegang tangan gadis berambut kuning jabrik.

"Mau kencan denganku." Kata Sasuke yang langsung mendapat sorotan mata.

**DUAGH**

Telak. Kena telak. Sasuke terkena tendangan tepat di wajah tampannya dari seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata, dan membuat pegangan tangan Sasuke terlepas dari gadis berambut kuning jabrik.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuh Naruto. Sekali lagi kau berani menyentuhnya kupastikan itu adalah hari terakhirmu." Kata gadis itu.

Gadis berambut kuning jabrik yang tak lain bernama Naruto sekarang berdiri dibelakan Ino, Hinata, dan Karin.

"Cantikk..." Kata Suigetsu edan tak lihat situasi melihat gadis yang sering dia ikuti berada di depan mata.

"Kau?!" Kata Karin kaget melihat wajah Suigetsu.

**TENG**

**TENG**

**TENG**

Suara bel berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran akan dimulai. Siswi yang tadinya berdiri sekarang kembali duduk ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke yang melihatnya kembali ke mejanya dan kembali duduk.

Seorang guru perempuan cantik memasuki kelas mereka dan memulai pelajaran mereka, dan tanpa sadar Sai bersin membuat para siswi melihat ke arahnya.

Sai yang merasa diperhatikan langsung bingung tak mengerti, tapi satu kata yang dapat diucapkannya yaitu "maaf."

"Pakai ini." Kata Sasuke sok peduli dengan Sai sampai memberikan tisue ke meja Sai.

"Sankyu." Kata Sai.

Langsung saja Sai mengambil tisue tersebut sambil menaruhnya tepat di hidung dan keluarlah ingus Sai.

Clingaak

Clingguk

Sai melihat hanya untuk mencari sampah yang tak jauh dari tempat duduk seorang siswi yang ada di depan.

Dan langsung di lemparnya tisue tersebut. Tanpa sengaja tisue itu mendarat tepat di kepala gadis yang bercepol dua.

Gadis bercepol dua itu langsung menyentuh kepalanya dan mengambil tisue Sai.

"Maaf" kata Sai.

Lalu gadis itu menjerit. "Kyaaaaa!" Sambil berteriak keluar kelas.

Tentu saja mendapat tatapan memusuhi dari siswi, tapi bukan Sai saja yang mengetahui hal itu. Teman-temannya yang lain juga hanya bisa bingung dengan wajah polos tak berdosa.

'Sekolah siswi macam apa ini?' Batin Sasuke tak mengerti.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, membuat para siswa senang bukan main.

"Yeah... Saatnya jam olahraga." Kata Juugo.

"Akhirnya bisa bergerak juga nih badan." Kata Sai.

"Shikamaru, bangun." Kata Suigetsu sambil mengoyangkan tubuh Shikamaru.

Lalu Sasuke, Sasuke diam tanpa kata lalu membuka bajunya dan terekspos lah daa bidang Sasuke dengan perut sixpack.

"**KKYYYAAAA**" teriak para siswi histeris melihat bagian atas tubuh Sasuke sambil berlari keluar.

"Memang ada yang salah?" Kata Sasuke heran.

Dan para sahabatnya hanya bisa berkata kompak. "Meneketehe."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto yang berada duduk di tempat makan yang mewah bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kita tidak ke pelajaran olahraga selanjutnya?" Kata Naruto bingung dengan sifat teman-temannya.

"Tidak perlu, Naruto. Apa kau lupa ada seorang laki-laki yang seenak jidatnya menyentuh tanganmu. Apa tidak di ajari tata krama?" Kata Karin.

"Tapi sepertinya dia baik kok." Kata Naruto.

"Itu menurutmu, Nar. Tuh para siswa Sunagakure beberapa hari lalu sempat menguntit Karin di toko, akibatnya kami mengejar mereka." Kata Ino.

"Mungkin saja mereka ad.."

"Jangan terlalu membela mereka Nar, kau itu Ratu idaman dimana-mana. Jadi turuti saja perkataan kami." Kata Karin memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Iya." Kata Naruto pasrah.

"Te... Tenang saja, me..mereka pasti tidak akan mengganggumu." Kata Hinata tergagap-gagap.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?" Tanya Karin.

"Aku su...sudah membuang meja dan kursi anak-anak siswa Sunagakure ke tempat sampah dekat gudang tak terpakai.." Kata Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri. "Apa?! Kalian keterlaluan!" Kata Naruto kesal. "Sebenci apapun kalian pada mereka, tapi kenapa harus melakukan hal selicik itu." Kata Naruto.

Bingung tak mengerti dengan sikap teman-temannya yang seperti ini. Naruto segera saja pergi ke gudang yang dikatakan Hinata untuk mengembalikan meja dan kursi anak-anak Sunagakure seperti biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya disana, Naruto melihat meja dan kursi disana yang dipenuhi oleh sampah. Naruto segera saja mengambil meja dan kursi satu persatu untuk menjahui sampah agar tak bau.

Capek juga yah Naruto mengerjakannya sendirian sampai-sampai keringat Naruto mengalir deras.

"Hei! Itu kan meja dan kursi kami? Apa yang kau lakukan haah!" Kata salah satu siswa yang berdiri paling depan dengan diikuti para teman-temannya yang berjalan menunju Naruto.

Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin kan Naruto bilang bahwa salah satu temannya yang melakukan ini.

"Saat kulihat kau pertama kali, kukira kau gadis baik. Tapi ternyata kau sama dengan mereka." Kata seseorang yang memiliki gaya rambut melawan arah gravitasi tepat berdiri di depan Naruto.

Naruto mundur selangkah karena agak takut dengan para siswa yang ada disana dengan wajah marah kepada dirinya.

Tapi justru itu kesalahan bagi Naruto, karena Naruto terjatuh akibat tak sengaja kepeleset.

"Jaga tempat ini!" Kata pemuda dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi tersebut sambil mendekati Naruto.

"Baik King." Kata semua siswa Sunagakure kompak.

Orang yang di sebut King barusan membuat Naruto takut, dia tahu betul bila seseorang mendapat gelar king maka orang itu jago berkelahi. Tapi Naruto juga merasakan firasat buruk.

Sasuke segera saja mendekati Naruto dan menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal style.

Naruto mencoba memukul dada bidang Sasuke dan berusaha berteriak minta tolong, alhasil mulut Naruto di sumpal dengan sapu tangan Sasuke.

'Tidak! Tolong aku identitasku bisa terungkap olah laki-laki ini, kalau aku sebenarnya adalah laki-laki.' Batin Naruto horor.

Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam gudang lalu menjatuhkan Naruto hanya untuk mengunci gudang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Teme!" Kata Naruto yang mulai berdiri.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke melepaskan dasinya dan mengikat kedua tangan Naruto kebelakang pungung dengan dasinya tersebut.

"Dengan begini kau tidak akan bisa memberontak lagi." Kata Sasuke.

'Aku mau diapakan? Tolong aku.' Batin Naruto.

Sasuke segera saja menjatuhkan Naruto kelantai, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit.

Naruto yang mau berbicara untuk protes malah tak bisa gara-gara Sasuke melumat bibirnya.

'Tolong! Siapa saja tolong aku.' Batin Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Kedua tangan Sasuke tak bisa berdiam diri saja. Kedua tangan Sasuke di gerakkan untuk meremas dada Naruto.

'Dadanya rata sekali.' Batin Sasuke.

Tapi apa perduli Sasuke, Sasuke segera saja membuka baju Naruto dan betapa terkejutnya melihat dada bidang Naruto.

"Kamu laki-laki?" Tanya Sasuke dengan mulut mangap-mangap seperti ikan koi.

Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya agar tak melihat wajah Sasuke. Sasuke segera mengambil saputangannya yang berada di mulut Naruto.

'Kenapa bisa seorang laki-laki masuk sekolah siswi elit dan menggenakan pakaian layaknya siswi?' Perduli setan, mau perempuan kek, gadis kek, waria kek, laki-laki, sampai bencong sekalipun apa perduliku yang peting nikmati saja.' Batin Sasuke edan.

Sasuke segera saja menjilat leher jenjang Naruto, membuat Naruto terkejut dengan perilaku Sasuke.

"He... Hentikan..." Kata Naruto sambil menahan sedikit desahannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke di sela pekerjaannya.

"Bu...bukan urusanmu!"

"Kalau tak memberitahu kau akan mendapat hukuman dariku."

Naruto tetap tak bergeming menyebutkan namanya membuat Sasuke kesal. Tanpa belas kasih Sasuke segera saja menggigit keras bahu Naruto.

"Aaakhh... Hentikan... Sakit..." Kata Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya untuk melihat wajah Naruto. "Kalau begitu sebutkan namamu."

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke. Salam kenal." Kata Sasuke dan memulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang mulai mengecup nipple Naruto dan membuat Naruto mendesah.

Sasuke mulai menurunkan celananya hanya untuk melepas rok Naruto bersama CD-nya.

Sekarang Naruto benar-benar polos tak berpakaian membuat Naruto menendang-nendang segala arah.

Tapi Sasuke dengan mudahnya menahan kaki Naruto agar tak bergerak. Sasuke segera saja membuka resleting Celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di hole Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa takut bukan main dengan tindakan Sasuke.

"Ternyata punyamu kecil." Kata Sasuke yang melirik kejantanan Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap tajam memusuhi Sasuke.

"Ggrrr... Menjauh dariku, TEME!"

Sasuke segera memegangi pingang Naruto dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam hole Naruto dengan sekali hentakan yang langsung masuk sepenuhnya.

"Aaakhhh.. Apa yang kau lakukan? Keluarkan!" Kata Naruto kesakitan.

Sasuke cuek dan teru-menerus mengeluar-masukan kejantanannya.

"Aaahh... Aah... To-tolong... Hentikan..." Kata Naruto diiringi desahan yang sepertinya mulai menikmati perlikau Sasuke terhadap tubuhnya, tapi Naruto masih menolak apa yang di lakukan Sasuke.

Naruto yang tak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi mengeluarkan spermanya dan Sasuke juga mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam Naruto.

Sasuke segera saja memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam celananya lalu menutup resleting celananya.

"A... Aku membancimu... Pantat ayam!" Kata Naruto dengan terengah-engah.

Apa perduli Sasuke, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri dalam gudang.

'Apa aku tidak keterlaluan? Ahh sudahlah apa perduliku. Anggap saja ini balasan untuknya.' Batin Sasuke keluar berjalan dengan santainya.

**SASUKE OFF**

Naruto yang tertinggal di dalam gedung mulai memakai pakainnya dengan menahan sakit di bagian bawahnya.

Kini indentitasnya terbongkar oleh seorang siswa Sunagakure.

"Dasar brandalan, Teme! Muka saja sudah seperti pantat ayam!" Kata Naruto berbicara sendiri menghina Sasuke.

Naruto yang sudah berpakaian menangis mengingat kejadian tadi. Bukankah Sasuke tahu bahwa dirinya laki-laki, tapi kenapa tetap di rape? Apa salah Naruto coba? Naruto tak begitu mengerti, dia hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah kotor" kata Naruto

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai tapi Naruto tak masuke kelas malah duduk santai di ruang osis, begini-begini Naruto adalah osis di sekolah ini.

Naruto tidak sendiri di sana, ia bersama sahabat-sahabatnya yang tak lain anggota osis.

"Bagaimana untuk acara festival kita besok?" Kata Karin duduk.

"Kita gunakan cosplay untuk menarik pelanggan. Kan sekarang itu lagi musim." Kata Ino. "Kau setuju kan Nar?" Lanjut Ino sambil melihat Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Terserah kalian saja, tapi boleh aku bertanya?" Kata Naruto.

"Apa?" Kata mereka yang ada di sana melihat Naruto dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, baru kali ini seorang Naruto yang terkenal sebagai Queen sekolah tercantik bertanya pada mereka.

"Seandainya indentitasku sebagai seorang laki-laki ketahuan oleh para siswa Sunagakure apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap wajah temannya satu-persatu. Tapi justru para temannya menatap dengan wajah murka, membuat Naruto bergedik ngeri.

"Kalau sampai ketahuan, habislah riwayat para siswa Sunagakure." Kata Karin dengan emosi.

Ino hanya menggengam pulpen sekuat mungkin sampai pulpen itu patah, sedangkan Hinata menggepal tangannya kuat-kuat sampai urat nadinya kelihatan.

Naruto menatap horor teman-temannya ini.

'Mereka menakutkan. Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu bahwa identitas dirinya diketahui siswa Sunagakure bahkan suda di rape?'' Batin Naruto horor.

Seorang gadis bercepol dua memasukki ruang osis sambil membawa minuman diatas mapan.

"Silahkan diminum dulu." Kata gadis itu.

"Arigatou." Kata Hinata.

"Dulu aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau laki-laki bisa berada disini, karena ayahmu adalah pemilik sekolah ini dan memasukkanmu secara paksa." Kata Karin.

"Dan kami di... Diminta untuk menjagamu..." Kata Hinata.

"Aku bisa mengerti dengan sifat ayahmu sampai masuk sekolah ini karena kau memang pantas berada di sini." Kata Ino.

Sekolah ini memang milik ayahnya, dan ayahnya memaksa dirinya masuk sekolah siswi elit ini takut kenapa-kenap. Yah wajar saja kedua orang tua Naruto operprotektif pada Naruto. Naruto hanya pasrah tidak bisa menolak keinginan kedua orang tuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan seluruh teman-teman Sunagakure kambali memasuki sekolah Konohagakure menatap semua yang ada disana dengan berbagai macam-macam stand, bau makanan, dll

"Uwaa wangi... Tidak perlu jauh-jauh lagi mencari makan." Kata Juugo.

"Sugoii, ceweknya cantik-cantik tapi menyeramkan." Kata Shikamaru.

"Mana pujanggaku?" Kata Suigetsu.

"Sepertinya ada festival." Kata Sai.

"Coba lihat itu." Kata Sasuke menunjuk papan penguman yang bertuliskan 'para Siswa Konohagakure menjadi tamu eksikutif silahkan mengikuti arah jalan panah ini.

"Uwoooo... Jadi tamu eksikutif, berarti kita menjadi tamu terhormat." Kata Sai girang.

"Silahkan ikuti saya." Kata gadi bercepol dua yang berada di dekat Juugo. Tapi dariman nie gadis nih muncul? Sudalah, lupakan. Sekarang kita balik ke cerita.

Sasuke dan kawan-kawan mengikuti sampai berada di sebuah tempat tebuka setelah melewati pintu.

"Kalian semua tunggu di sini sebentar ya." Kata gadis bercepol dua yang segera menutup pintunya dan menguncinya.

"Cantik juga tuh cewek." Kata Juugo.

"Sudah sangat jelas kita dikucilkan." Kata Sai.

"Eeeehhhhh..." Kata mereka, tapi bukan mereka saja disini juga terkumpul seluruh siswa sekolah Sunagakure.

"Uwwa ada cake." Kata Suigetsu melirik sebuah meja yang tak jauh dari sana, dan para siswa Sunagakure berebutan kue cake.

Tapi kue cake itu malah habis di makan Juugo tak tersisa dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam kearahnya.

"Sialan loe." Kata Suigetsu yang langsung mendorong Juugo.

Dan Juugo tak sengaja menginjak kaki Sai dan langsung mencoba menendang tapi tanpa sengaja malah terpukul wajah Sasuke gara-gara Juugo menghindar. Dan terjadilah keributan perkelahian antar sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Naruto sedang mencoba ingin membantu para siswi yang sibuk mendirikan tiang yang bertuliskan welcome.

"Naruto, berhenti. Sekarang waktunya kau mengganti pakaianmu." Kata Ino.

"Tapi mereka tidak mungkin kuat, meletakan penahan beban di bawah tiang ini." Kata Naruto.

"Tenang saja, tak ada angin jadi akan baik-baik saja. Ayo." Kata Ino yang langsung menarik tangan Naruto.

Naruto sih pasrah-pasrah saja.

Tak luput dibelakang mereka ada seorang gadis bercepol dua mengikuti dan tanpa sengaja bersin.

Seketika mendengar bersin, Ino berhenti melihat siapa yang bersin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Ino.

"Maaf, sa-saya tak sengaja."

"Itu menjijikan. Kau tak pantas berada di dekat Naruto Queen yang cantik ini. Selamat tinggal." Kata Ino kasar lalu kembali menyeret Naruto dengan tampang tak bersalah.

'Iihhh, kok Ino bisa sekasar itu?' Batin Naruto bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Ini hadiah untuk seseorang berinsial "**N**" gomen telat ngasihnya.. Tapi tenang saja ini cuma sampai 2 atau 3 shoot..

And gomen masih gak tahu juga ini termasuk genre apa.. Rencananya pingin di bikin humor tapi nanti juga mau dibikin angst..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **para siswa Sunagakure yang sangat hobi berkelahi terpaksa pindah sekolah untuk bergabung belajar bersama para siswi Konohagakure yang terkenal elit bagaikan putri. Bagaimana jadinya bila Sasuke cs diskors, dan Naruto tinggal sementara waktu di rumah Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**KING VS QUEEN?**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SASUNARU , GAANARU**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR KECEPATAN**

**STORY: MISA-KUN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beginilah nasib para siswa Sunagakure yang sengaja disingirkan oleh siswi Sunagakure yang sangat membenci mereka dikalang Sasuke yang menyandang gelar King berani menyentuh Queen mereka.

Tapi mereka tidak memperdulikan itu, tapi lebih memperdulikan muka mereka yang penuh luka lebam akibat berkelahi.

"Sudah cukup! Lihat nih wajah gantengku jadi penuh luka." Kata Sasuke narsis.

"Aku bersyukur tak ada luka." Kata Juugo.

Loh kenapa Juugo tak punya luka? Wajar saja Juugo tak ikut berkelahi, toh orangnya sembunyi agar tak terlibat.

"Nyaman banget, ya loh. Sudah makan cake semuanya, tidak terluka, perut terisi." Kata Suigetsu yang sepertinya agak kesal.

"Kalau begini kapan punya pacar?" Kata Sai yang sukses mendapat sorotan dari para siswa Sunagakure.

"Dasar cemen. Dobrak saja tuh pintu biar kita semua keluar lalu nyari pacar lagi." Kata Shikamaru.

"Lalu pacarmu dikemanain, Shika?" Tanya Sai.

"Loe mau berkomplot atau tidak sih? Udah bagus aku kasih ide." Kata Shikamaru.

"Urusai! Aku mau ketemu malaikatku. Minggir semuanya!" Kata Suigetsu edan sambil berlari ke arah pintu untuk mendobraknya, tapi apa yang di dapat badannya langsung nyeri dan pintu masih utuh.

"Minggir loe banci!" Kata Sai mengejek Suigetsu, tentu Suigetsu tak terima di ejek Sai.

Suigetsu asal mukul tapi malah kena Shikamaru.

"Auu.. Kuso!" Kata Shikamaru. Yang juga mulai memukul tapi meleset dan terkena Juugo.

"Hei! Baru selesai berkelahi, masa berkelahi lagi. Cukup!" Kata Sasuke tapi malah kena injakan kaki dari salah satu siswa yang bertubrukan. "Nantang loe, kemari!" Kata Sasuke edan, padahal nyuruh berhenti, kok sekarang malah ikut berkelahi? Dan di mulailah ronde kedua perkelahian mereka.

Sasuke yang sudah terbawa emosi asal membating teman-teman nya sampai-sampai Sasuke bisa melempar temannya tepat ke arah pintu, dan pintunya roboh.

Tapi ada seorang guru olahraga mereka dari Sunagakure berbaju hijau kentat langsung cengo melihat ke arah mereka dan...

"**Berhenti!**" Kata guru mereka yang tak salah bernama Maito guy.

Aow..

Semua murid berhenti berkelahi dan menatap horor ke arah gurunya dengan mulut berbentuk huruf O dengan membantin 'makhluk alien kenapa bisa ada di sini?' batin para siswa Sunagakure.

"Sepertinya, ini gawat." Kata Sai pelan agar guru olahraga mereka tak mendengar.

"**Cepat pergi dan selamatkan diri kalian semua!**" Teriak Sasuke lantang dan nyaring sukses membuat para siswa berlari keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka.

Beginilah akhirnya mereka kabur melalui guru olahraga yang mencoba menangkap mereka semua. Tapi apa daya, guru hanya seorang siswa para Sunagakure banyak jadi pasti bisa menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing. Tapi sebelum menyelamatkan diri Sasuke dan teman-temannya tanpa sengaja menendang punggung guru Maito Guy, dan alhasil guru terjatuh mendapat injakkan maut dari para kaki siswa yang ingin pergi keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan teman-teman setianya berhasil kabur, tapi hanya satu orang yang tak ada. Siapa? Sai.

Oh.. Jangan bilang Sai tertangkap guru olahraga lalu dihukum? tentu saja tidak, justru Sai lari paling depan karena Sai memang ahlinya berlari cepat.

Sai segera menujuk ke arah sebuah pintu, teman-temannya mengerti maksud Sai tersebut, mau tahu maksudnya apa? Tentu saja memasuki tuh ruangan.

Oh yeah.. Ouou.. Oh yeah... Akhirnya bisa sembunyi juga di dalam sebuah tempat yang tak ada guru.

Mereka hanya bisa berdoa dalam ruangan ini agar tak ketahuan oleh guru olahraga Maito Guy.

"Gimana caranya mau ketemu My Love." Kata Suigetsu edan hanya untuk memecahkan kesunyian.

"Berisik!" Kata Shikamaru kesal.

"Hei, banyak baju cosu mana banyak banget baju cosunya." Kata Sai girang. Maklum, satu-satunya otaku disini.

"Aku punya ide." Kata Juugo.

Beberapa menit kemudian para murid-murid Sunagakure memakai costume cousplaynya.

Ahahaha fantastic.

Juugo cosu menjadi Goku, Suigetsu cosu jadi kamen rider Ryuuki, Shikamaru cosu jadi keroro gunso, Sai cosu menjadi Kenshin (samurai X), dan Sasuke cosu menjadi Anbu dengan memakai topeng.

"Aku heran, kenapa mereka mencoba menyinggirkan kita?" Kata Sai bingung dengan para siswi sekolah disini.

"Mungkin ini gara-gara aku yang... Lupakan." Kata Sasuke.

Perkataan Sasuke barusan membuat teman-temannya penasaran, 'memang apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke?'

"Ayo pergi." Kata Sasuke santai keluar diikuti oleh Sai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini mereka berpencar-pencar. Juugo bersama Shikamaru sekarang duduk di atas pohon sambil memegangi sebuah payung yang mereka ambil di tempat baju-baju cousplay sambil menguap mengantuk.

Suigetsu mulai menguntit Karin dari belakang, entah darimana Suigetsu berhasil menemukan Karin yang tengah bercosu menjadi erza (fairytail).

Sedangkan Sai dan Sasuke, jangan ditanya lagi mereka kemana, yang pasti mereka mau coba ngerayu cewek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto yang berjalan-jalan atau lebih tepatnya tak ada minat membantu temannya yang sedang menjaga stand.

Naruto benar-benar malas banget membantu temannya. Tapi Naruto di temani loh, di temenin ama Ino.

Saat ini Naruto bercosu menjadi misa amane dengan pakaian gothik lolita, dan Ino cosu Sailormoon.

Tapi mereka benar-benar menarik perhatian akan kecantikan mereka. Sebenarnya sih Naruto bakal menggunakan costume sailormoon, tapi berhubung Ino protes makanya Naruto cosu jadi Misa Amane DeathNote.

Naruto hanya celingak-celinguk melihat pemandangan diluar, tapi bukan itu alasannya. Naruto mencari Uchiha Sasuke yang berani ngerape dirinya.

"Naruto, kamu sedang mencari siapa?" Kata Ino heran melihat Naruto.

"Siswa-siswa Sunagakure mana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku menyingirkan mereka, agar mereka tak bisa mengganggu kita." Kata Ino santai.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa senang bukan main, tapi di satu sisi merasa kasihan juga dengan anak-anak Sunagakure sambil membayangkan bagaimana caranya Ino menyinggirkan siswa-siswa Sunagakure.

"Naruto coba lihat, ada rumah hantu tuh." Kata Ino sambil menunjuk rumah hantu sambil menatap Naruto dengan cengar-cengir.

Naruto hanya bisa meneguk air ludahnya susah payah.

'Ino, kamu sengaja ingin menakut-nakutiku kan?' Batin Naruto.

"Tapi kalau masuk ke sana harus berpasang-pasangan. Tidak mungkin kan kita berdua masuk, nanti di kira lesbian. Kau tahu kan, saat ini aku mengenakan costume seperti perempuan." Kata Naruto, sebenarnya sih lebih tepat mengelak untuk pergi ke rumah hantu.

Ino hanya bisa diam, terus diam sampai melihat dua orang yang sedang bercosu Kenshin dan anbu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Naru." Kata Naruto dengan senyum evil smirknya.

"Iya." Kata Naruto sambil garuk-garuk pahanya.

Tangan Naruto masuk ke dalam saku celana untuk mengambil sesuatu yang membuatnya gatal, lalu apakah itu? Jreng,, jreng,, itu adalah ponsel Naruto yang terus bergetar tiada henti.

Naruto yang melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel hanya menampakan wajah yang tak dapat dikatakan.

Segera saja Naruto jatuhkan ke bawah dan menginjaknya dengan wajah kemenangan.

"Ahahahahaha.. Dengan begini kau tidak bisa menghubungi aku lagi ahahahahaha." Tawa Naruto seperti orang kesetanan dan membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana bergedik ngeri melihat wajah Naruto.

Hingga Ino datang menghampiri Naruto dengan tatapan horor melihat tingkah Naruto layaknya orang kesurupan sambil menginjak ponsel sekeras mungkin. Peduli setan, Ino langsung saja menyentuh pundak Naruto.

"Naruto yuk, masuk." Kata Ino membuat Naruto menghentikan tindakannya lalu melirik Ino.

"Nih kamu sama anbu duluan." Kata Ino.

"Eeeh! Katanya bilang sama gadis cantik, kenapa den- AAARRGHH.." Perkataan orang bercosu anbu terganti oleh teriakan, diakibatkan orang bercosu Kenshin dengan seenaknya saja mencubit bokongnya.

Naruto hanya diam, percuma saja mencari alasan tak masuk ke rumah hantu, karena Naruto yakin bila menolak keinginan Ino kemungkinan besar seluruh laki-laki yang ada di sini menjadi korban kebrutalannya.

Orang bercosu anbu itu masuk duluan ke dalam dengan diiringi Naruto. Tapi saat memasuki rumah hantu tersebut, Naruto berteriak menjerit histeris.

"KYAAA.."

"Berisik, Dobe. Kau hampir membuatku sakit telinga dengan suara cemprengmu itu!" Kata orang yang bercosu anbu.

"Tenang saja aku bakal menutup mulutku rapat-rapat, Teme! Daripada kau menutup muka loe yang jelek itu." Kata Naruto kesal.

Orang yang bercosu anbu itu hanya bisa menahan emosinya. 'Awas kau, bocah sialan!' Batin orang yang bercosu anbu.

Sekarang keadaan mulai tenang, tanpa suara teriakan Naruto. Karena Naruto hanya sibuk dengan memikirkan sesuatu di kepalanya.

Sasuke sih hanya cuek, tapi juga memikirkan sesuatu.

'Semoga saja dia tidak mengatakan kepada teman-temannya yang full siswi, tentang aku merape. Ya tuhan buat dia melupakan tentang kejadian itu agar hambamu yang ganteng selangit bisa selamat dari kemurkaan siswi di sekolah ini, saya masih jomblo Tuhan. Saya belom pernah ngerasain punya pacar sampai sekarang. Kabulkan doa hambamu ini Tuhan.' Batin Sasuke panjang lebar narsis sambil memohon kepada Tuhan.

**PLUK**

Ada sesuatu yang terjatuh sukses membuat Sasuke menjerit seperti seorang gadis.

"KKKYYYAAAAA!"

Naruto yang mendengar suara Sasuke barusan langsung menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Teme. Sebaiknya jangan dilepas tanganku ini." Kata Naruto dengan wajah yang tenang.

Ya beginilah akhirnya mereka keluar dari rumah hantu ini sambil bergandengan tangan, tanpa diketahui jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang banget saat tangannya di genggam erat sama Naruto.

Tapi author bingung sebenarnya di sini siapa yang takut ke rumah hantu sih? #lupakan.

Daripada itu sekarang kita intip SaiIno yang baru masuk ke rumah hantu.

"Ngapain loe make baju cousplay, anak kampung!" Kata Ino melirik ke arah Sai.

"Ngikut style kalian saja kok, terus masalah buat loe?" Kata Sai ngikut gaya perkataan anak alay jaman sekarang.

"Iya. Sudah bagus loe ama siswa kampung itu dikucilkan."

"Jadi elo pelakunya, dasar bebek!"

"Diam loe mulut jontor!"

"Wek... Wek.. Wek.. Begitu kan bahasa bebek.."

"Ggrrrrr" kata mereka berdua sambil menatap tajam dan malah membuat para orang-orang bercosu hantu merinding akan kedua aura yang dikeluarkan SaiIno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Juugo dan Shikamaru yang sudah turun dari atas pohon mulai ngerayu cewek-cewek yang tak jauh berada dari stand makan. Dasar Shikamaru, udah punya pacar masih saja nyari pacar lagi. Kalau ceweknya tahu kau bakal kena tibasan kipasnya.

Ngomong-ngomong di mana Suigetsu? Kalau Suigetsu mah nyemplok ke tembok sambil melihat Karin dari kejahuan. Ckckck manusia satu ini lupa peringatan Sasuke apa? Bukankah Sasuke udah bilang jangan menguntit lagi? Terserah Suigetsu saja.

Tapi seketika padangan Suigetsu menatap tajam ke arah seseorang yang berada di sebelah Karin sambil berjalan.

Suigetsu segera saja mengaum layaknya seorang singa yang cemburu.

Tapi itu sukses loh bikin orang yang berjalan di sebelah karin bergedik ngeri merasakan aura mematikan yang keluar atau lebih tepatnya menyengat ke arahnya.

Dari hasil pengelihatan Suigetsu, orang itu seperti ingin membawanya ke rumah hantu. No! Suigetsu yang sedang bercosu kamen riders.

Suigetsu berhasil mencegah Karin masuk bersama seseorang yang amat dikenalnya, siapa? Tentu saja Kakashi Hatake.

'Kubunuh kau Kakashi!' Batin Suigetsu memandang Kakashi.

"Kamu mau apa?" Tanya Karin heran. Kok bisa ada kamen riders di sini tepat berada di tengah.

Suigetsu tak bisa berbicara dengan pakaian ini malah menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu menujuk Karin, terus menunjuk ke arah rumah hantu.

"Kamu mengajakku ke rumah hantu? Kalau begitu kamu pergi saja ke rumah hantu sama guruku." Kata Karin yang langsung pergi meninggalkan dua orang disana.

"Tidaakk,, Karin jangan tinggalkan aku!" Kata Kakashi lebay.

"Bidadariku kembalilah!" Kata Suigetsu tak kalah lebay.

"Hei! Cepat masuk." Kata para pengunjung yang ada di belakang.

Tapi Kakashi maupun Suigetsu yang masih menatap kepergian Karin hanya bengong tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka masuk kedalam akibat dorongan pengunjung yang tak sabar masuk ke rumah hantu.

Beginilah jadinya, saat mereka saat mereka berdua hanya bisa menjerit ketakutan sambil berpelukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Najissss! Apes banget nasib gue sampai meluk guru Kakashi ero itu! Kampret lo Thor sampai bikin nasib gue nista begini!" Kata Suigetsu yang telah berhasil keluar dari rumah hantu yang entah bagaimana caranya.

Semula Suigetsu yang kesal-kesal pada author kini terganti senang bukan main melihat Karin pujaan tengah duduk di dalam stand.

"Ehehehe" kata Suigetsu yang segera berjalan medekati Karin.

"Halo cantik." Kata Suigetsu.

Karin mendengarnya sedikit merinding, biasanya orang yang menyebutnya cantik hanyalah orang yang selalu menguntitnya.

"Mencariku?"

Karin bengong tak menyahut.

'Oh iya, baru ingat. Kalau ngaku kekasihnya yang ada, nanti bakalan di cuekin. Duh harus gimana nie?' Batin Suigetsu.

"Karin, ini aku. Ino." Kata Suigetsu ngaku-ngaku jadi Ino.

"Syukurlah itu kau, Ino. Tadi kukira manusia ikan. Mana Naruto?" Tanya Karin.

"Ta... Tadi dia jalan-jalan dulu." Kata Suigetsu tergagap-gagap.

"Kenapa gagap? Kamu tidak tertular virus Hinata yang gagap kan?" Tanya Karin.

Suigetsu hanya bisa membantin, bagaimana nanti kalau Ino yang asli datang? Bakalan habis nih riwayat Suigetsu di tangan Sasuke akhirnya.

"Hei, kita harus mencari Naruto! Bagaimana dia di apa-apakan oleh siswa Sunagakure. Tadi para siswa Sunagakure berhasil kabur." Kata Karin.

"Iya." Kata Suigetsu cengar-cengir.

Karin segera saja menggengam tangan Suigetsu yang malah membuat Suigetsu serasa terbang ke surga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Anjrit, bisa-bisanya aku ketakutan seperti itu, mana teriak kayak lagi seperti perempuan. Ya Tuhan aku bersyukur dia tak mengetahui siapa diriku.' Batin Sasuke Narsis.

Sedangkan Naruto sudah pergi ke luar dan bersandar tepat di dinding tiang yang bertuliskan selamat datang.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan.' Batin Naruto.

"Nar... Naruto, kamu ke.. Kenapa?" Kata seorang gadis bermata indigo sambil membawakan dua gelas minuman soda dengan menyodorkan soda ke arah Naruto.

"Eh.. Ah.. Tidak ada apa-apa.. Oh thanks." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil soda dari tangan Hinata lalu meminumnya.

"Pasti ada se... Sesuatu, kan." Kata Hinata sambil menatap wajah Naruto.

'Tuhan... Kenapa nih cewek peka? Kalau dia sampai tahu, habislah sudah.' Batin Naruto.

"Ti-ti..

"NARUTO!" Kata seseorang berambut kuning panjang dengan di ikat satu sengan mengunakan cosu sailormoon.

"Kamu kemana saja? Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Ino cemas ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Memangnya ada apa? Lalu kenapa wajahmu seperti habis lari seratus putaran?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap heran melihat Ino yang penuh keringat.

"Ha... Habisnya, tadi kamu bersama dengan anak kampung Sunagakure yang punya tampang pantat ayam." Kata Ino ngos-ngossan.

"Oh... UUAAPAA!" Kata Naruto histeris.

'Ya tuhan, mana tadi aku menyentuh tangan dia? Jangan-jangan nanti pantat ayam itu akan ngerape aku lagi, tidak. Aku tidak mau.' Batin Naruto.

"Kita segera ke kelas saja, biarkan pekerjaan kita dikerjakan oleh siswi di sini." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Ino berserta Hinata.

Krekk

Krekk...

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Ino sambil melihat Naruto dan hinata bergantian lalu mereka mulai berbalik ke arah belakang melihat tiang mau jatuh menimpa mereka.

Naruto langsung mendekap Hinata dan Ino dalam pelukannya.

**BRAAK**

Suara tiang jatuh menimpa tubuh di bagian punggung Naruto, Naruto bersyukur hanya dirinya yang terkena dan teman-temannya selamat.

"Ka... Kalian tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menahan sakit di punggung.

Ino dan Hinata yang mendengar suara Naruto mulai melihat wajah Naruto dari dekat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan cepat menyinggir dari sini!" Kata Naruto, teman-temannya hanya diam tak berkutik hingga tanpa sengaja tangan yang menyentuh pundak teman-temannya kini dilepas dan mencoba mendorong temannya.

Hinata dan Ino yang merasakan sakit saat terdorong oleh Naruto, melihat Naruto yang berdiri tegap sambil menahan tiang dengan punggungnya.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Hinata Ino dan berbarengan.

'Bagaimana ini, Naruto terluka? Naruto Queen terluka? Apa gunanya diriku kalau tak bisa melindunginya?' Batin Hinata dan Ino.

"TOLONG!" Teriak mereka kompak saking mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto.

Beberapa siswi dan pengunjung yang mendengar teriakan minta tolong segera berlari.

Lalu dimana para siswa Sunagakure? Tentu saja mereka segera berlari sambil melepaskan topeng untuk menolong Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan sahabat-sahabatnya kini sudah ada tepat di hadapan Naruto dan mulai mencoba menahan tiang yang menimpa punggung Naruto.

"Bawa Naruto menjauh dari sini!" Benak Sasuke naring di dekat Naruto.

Hinata dan Ino segera menghampiri Naruto dan membawanya menjauh dari sana.

"Ayo guys, tunjukkan kehebatan kita." Kata Sasuke sok.

"Osh..." Kata sahabat-sahabatnya.

Dan sekarang tiang sudah kembali berdiri seperti semula dan di beri beban agar tak jatuh lagi.

'Bodoh, kenapa tak di beri beban? Dasar siswi asal-asalan.' Batin mereka.

"**KALIAN!**" Kata seorang pria membuat Sasuke dan sahabat-sahabatnya merinding.

"Kita masih memakai topeng kan?" Kata Sai.

"Sai, kita tak memakai topeng, kita hanya memakai wig." Kata Juugo.

"Ka.. Kalau begitu?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Habislah kita." Kata Shikamaru.

Sedangkan Sasuke malah menyentuh mukanya, kira-kira masih ada tidak topengnya? Ya tentu saja tidak ada. Kan seperti itu dorama bakaleya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Naruto masuk ke ruang uks untuk mendapatkan pengobatan sedangkan siswa Sunagakure sepertinya perlu menyumbat telinga mendengar suara wakil kepala sekolah dengan wajah sangar

Aduh betapa takutnya mereka mendengar suara wakil kepala sekolah, padahal wakil kepala sekolah itu hanya lah seorang ibu. Suara ibu itu seperti nyanyian lagu gloomy sunday

Ya ampun, mereka mesti tutup telinga rapat-rapat. Tak terkecuali Shikamaru, dia malah bersyukur sempat menyumpal telinganya dengan kapas yang entah bagaimana caranya dia memakai tuh kapas.

'Sumpah, nie guru lagi ceramah atau lagi nanyi lagu seram sih? Sebodoh-bodoh amatnya aku, aku hapal betul tuh suara mirip dengan suara nyanyian gloomy sunday.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara pintu terketok dari luar membuat ibu wakil kepala sekolah itu berhenti berbicara yang tentu mendapat ketenangan hati dari para siswa Sunagakure.

"Masuk." Kata Ibu Karakura.

Cklek.

"Maaf saya mengganggu, Bu." Kata seseorang di balik pintu lalu segera masuk.

"Oh, kau Queen. Silahkan masuk, kalau anda mau, anda bisa duduk." Kata Ibu Karakura ramah.

'Jangan... Tuhan kumohon jangan sampai tuh bocah sialan mengatakan bahwa aku sempat ngerape dirinya. Aku masih mau sekolah. Nanti apa kata ibuku coba kalau sampai keluar dari sekolah? Yang ada bakalan di hajar habis-habissan nih.' Batin Sasuke.

"Kenapa mereka berdiri, Bu?" Tanya Naruto atau lebih tepatnya sengaja.

"Mereka akan segera dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. Gara-gara mereka kau jadi terluka, kan." Kata Ibu itu sambil menatap cemas ke arah Naruto.

"**WHAT?! Jangan sembarangan menuduh, Bu! Jelas-jelas kami menolongnya!**" Kata Sasuke dan sahabatnya kompak.

"**URUSAI!**" Kata Ibu itu sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke dan sahabatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Bu. Seharusnya ibu skros saja mereka." Kata Naruto.

"Diam loe rubah!" Kata Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau yang diam, pantat ayam!" Balas Naruto. "Sepertinya saya dan para siswa kampung ini tak ada urusan lagi di sini, sebaiknya kami permisi dulu." Kata Naruto senyum.

"Silahkan Queen" kata Bu Karakura ramah membuat para siswa Sunagakure yang ada di sana bergedik ngeri tak terkecuali Suigetsu yang wajahnya biasa-biasa saja.

'Memang apa pengaruh nama gelar Queen itu sampai ibu yang galak minta ampun ini langsung diam tak berkutik.' Batin Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru dan Juugo.

Naruto segera pergi keluar dan diikuti oleh Sasuke yang masih tak terima di sebut anak kampung.

"Tunggu, bocah sialan!" Kata Sasuke sambil mengejar Naruto.

Teman-temannya hanya bisa berjalan keluar dengan santainya.

"Sasuke edan. Sempat-sempatnya ngejar cewek." Kata Juugo.

"Tapi aku heran, kenapa siswi disini begitu melindungi Naruto, takut banget kalau Naruto sampai kenapa-kenapa?" Kata Shikamaru

"Bukan hanya itu, ibu wakil kepala sekolah saja tunduk, memang siapa tuh cewek." Kata Sai.

"Aku dapat info dari bidadari siapa dia." Kata Suigetsu, " mau tahu?"

"Bohong!" Kata mereka kompak.

"Beneran."

**FLASHBACK**

Suigetsu senang bukan main saat Karin menggengam erat tangannya. Bagai serasa berada di surga batin Suigetsu.

"Kenapa kau begitu mencemaskan Naruto?" Kata Suigetsu.

"Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan melindungi malaikat yang terindah di Konohagakure seperi Naruto. Kau tahukan ayahnya saja pemilik sekolah ini selalu meminta kita untuk menjaganya. Tapi kita menjaga Naruto dengan tulus mengingat Naruto. Aahh sudalah, jangan ungkit-ungkit masa lalu lagi, sebaiknya kita segera cari Naruto sebelum jadi mangsa para siswa Sunagakure." Kata Karin panjang lebar.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Aahhh, pemilik sekolah ini? Pantas saja semuanya tunduk pada dirinya." Kata Shikamaru.

"Tapi apa maksud Karin mengingat masa lalu?" Tanya Sai.

"Aku tak tahu, aku cuma dapat info segitu." Kata Suigetsu.

"Kalau begitu, sisanya kita cari siapa tuh cewek." Kata Juugo dan mendapatkan anggukan dari para teman-temannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat para Sasuke Cs mau pulang bersama-sama Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Hei, bocah tengik sampai kapan loe ngikutin kami!" Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Ijinkan selama kau diskros aku tinggal bersamamu. Ya." Kata Naruto cengar-cengir.

"Tidak!" Kata Sasuke.

"Ya udah, kalau begitu aku bilang saja sama Ibu Karakura tadi biar kalian semua di keluarkan." Ancam Naruto dengan wajah senang.

"Eehh.. Tenang saja Sasu cuma bercanda, dia pasti bakal ngijinin kamu berada di tempatnya." Kata Sai.

"Jangan seenaknya saja ka- ITTAI!" Kata Sasuke terganti dengan teriakan kesakitan mendapat cubitan bokong dari Sai.

"Kebiasaan loe ya Sai, mau ngajak berantem nie ceritanya?"

"Cukup!" Kata Juugo menengahi.

Sai melepaskan blazer sekolahnya lalu memakaikannya di bahu Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tak mengganti pakaian sekolah? Kau bisa masuk angin memakai pakaian cosu begini." Kata Sai melihat baju Naruto memakai cosu Misa Amane.

"Habis kalau menggati pakaian tak bisa kabur." Kata Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tak membawa tas sekolahmu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Habis ada alat penyada di tasku sebagai tanda cinta dari ayahku." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke mendengarnya langsung cengo melihat ke Naruto.

'Jangan-jangan waktu aku ngerape nie bocah, ayahnya tahu. Aduh, bakalan jadi narapidana nih aku.' Batin Sasuke mikirin nasibnya nanti.

"Apa yang I..itu juga ayahmu tahu?" Kata Sasuke gagap.

Wajah Naruto blushing. "Tidak! Dasar bodoh! Jangan ungkit-ungkit itu lagi! Itu masa lalu." Kata Naruto yang sukses bikin Suigetsu, Sai, Juugo, Shikamaru menatap ke arah Sasuke.

'Masa lalu, Karin juga sempat bilang masa lalu.' Batin mereka.

"Aku hari ini ada acara kencan, jadi aku pergi dulu." Kata Shikamaru yang segera pergi.

"Aku dan Suigetsu mau pergi ke toko buku mau lihat-lihat komic terbaru yang ada di gramedia." Kata Sai sambil menyeret Suigetsu.

"Hari ini aku ada acara keluarga." Kata Juugo ikut pergi menyusul ketiga temannya dan tertinggallah Naruto dan Sasuke berduaan.

"Mereka pergi." Kata Naruto.

"Ya sudah, ke rumahku saja." Kata Sasuke pasrah bawa Naruto ke rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke Naruto hanya bisa diam di depan pintu.

"Kecil." Kata Naruto

TWITCH

"Lepas sepatu dan kaos kakimu, lalu cuci tangan dan kakimu." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak biasa cuci tangan dan cuci kaki. Aku biasanya mandi saja, gak perlu lagi begitu." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke segera saja menyeret Naruto ke kamar mandi dan sesampainya di sana Naruto hanya manggap-manggap tak mengerti, kenapa ada ember-ember berisi air.

"Ini tempat apa?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Tuh ada shampoo, sikat gigi, odol, sabun di dalam gayung. Lalu ada gayung di dalam ember, gunakan tuh gayung dalam ember kalau mau mandi."

"Lalu dimana kamar mandinya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya di situ." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk.

"Apaa?! Tidak, kenapa aku harus mandi di tempat sejelek ini? Kau benar-benar rakyat jelata yang terkampung di muka bumi ini yah!" Kata Naruto

TWITCH

Sabar Sasuke, Sabar. Urat berkudat Sasuke terpampang jelas, tapi Sasuke harus bersabar.

"Aku tidak mau mandi di tempat suram begitu. Apa tak ada kamar mandi yang lain?" Kata Naruto.

Sasuke segera saja menyeret Naruto lalu menyiburkannya dengan air.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme!" Kata Naruto tak terima di guyur oleh Sasuke.

"Memandikanmu, cerewet!" Kata Sasuke.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke membuka paksa wig maupun pakaian Naruto.

Naruto jelas memberontak tapi mau gimana lagi toh Sasuke dengan mudahnya melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke segera saja mengambil sabun batangan dan mengosoknya ke arah punggung Naruto.

"Jangan takut kayak kucing, siapa suruh dari tadi protes mulu!" Kata Sasuke.

Tapi pikiran Sasuke sedikit nista. Kenapa? Ya Sasuke ingat dia pernah ngerape nih bocah. Tapi bukankah Naruto itu laki-laki? Kok bisa punya kulit mulus?

Sasuke langsung ngambil shampoo buat rambut Naruto.

"Nih sisanya loe sikat gigi sendiri dan guyur badan loe sendiri." Kata Sasuke lalu berdiri meninggalkan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke yang sudah keluar kamar mandi segera mencari handuk dan pakaian ganti untuk Naruto, tapi ngomong-ngomong badan Naruto itu mungil seperti perempuan, tak mungkin muat kan memakai pakaiannya. Sasuke punya ide, kenapa tak memberinya baju ibunya? Toh badan ibu Sasuke tak jauh amat tingginya dari badan Naruto.

"Sasuke pantat ayam! Pinjam handuk." Kata Naruto di dalam kamar mandi yang sepertinya sudah selesai mandi.

'Kenapa gue kayak babunya? Di sini rumah gue, tuan rumah gue, lantas kenapa tuch bocah harus diurusin? Emang dia masih bocah sd apa?' Batin Sasuke kesal.

Segera saja Sasuke masuk lalu melempar handuk ke kepala Naruto lalu.

Naruto langsung menggosokkan rambutnya ke handuk, tapi Naruto bingung.

"Mana handuk mandinya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Haah? Itu yang loe pake handuk mandi!"

"Tapi aku biasanya memakai handuk seperti baju gitu bisa menutupi tubuh lalu handuk beginian buat nutupin rambut." Kata Naruto.

"Ini bukan rumahmu, ini rumahku. Tentu saja hal seperti milikmu itu tidak ada, jadi biasakanlah." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto hanya bisa mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Entah kenapa malah makin manis batin Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung mendekati Naruto.

"Te.. Teme ngapain dekat-dekat?"

"Mau perban luka loe, memang mau ngapain lagi coba? Perban loe kan udah basah."

Naruto segera saja berbalik badan lalu dengan mudahnya Sasuke memperban punggung Naruto dengan posisi berdiri, usai di perban Naruto segera berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Lalu aku pakai baju apa? Bajuku kan basah berkatmu!" Kata Naruto.

"Tuh di luar udah aku siapin baju gantimu."

Naruto segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan keluar untuk melihat baju gantinya, dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat baju tersebut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Itu baju cewek!"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tak meminjamkan bajumu atau ini bajumu sehari-hari?"

"Bukan, ini baju ibuku. Habis badanmu pendek seperti ibuku." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto hanya diam dan memakai baju tersebut walau agak heran dengan baju perempuan seperti anak gaul. Gimana gak gaul bajunya hampir mirip seperti baju vocaloid rin kagamine.

"Ibumu cousplayer?"

"Hn"

'Jaman sekarang gak nyangka masih ada ibu-ibu cosu selain ayahku sendiri?' Batin Naruto sambil mengenakan pakaian itu. #memang ayahmu itu seperti apa?

"Sasuke, toilet dimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Tuh" kata Sasuke sambil menujuk sebuah ruangan.

Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam dan.

"GGYYYAAAA!" Teraik Naruto sampai Sasuke segera masuk kedalam.

"Ada apa lagi? Berisik tauk!" Kata Sasuke.

"Mana toiletnya, aku udah gak nahan lagi." Kata Naruto.

"Itu closet." Kata Sasuke menunjuk ke bawah.

"Aah? Ini bukan kloset, kloset dirumah maupun sekolah tinggi, dan bisa duduk."

Sasuke terpaksa mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat menahan emosi saat ini, seandainya Sasuke tak mengingat apa yang diperbuat oleh Naruto sudah dapat dipastikan Sasuke akan memukulnya sampai babak belur.

'Manis-manis ngerepotin minta ampun!' Batin Sasuke.

"Memang kamu mau buang air besar atau buang air kecil?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Buang air kecil." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke segera saja membuka celana Naruto dan memijit penis Naruto, tentu saja Naruto mulai tak tahan untuk pipis. Dan Sasuke segera meninggalkan Naruto yang sepertinya tak mau pipis, tapi karena Naruto tak bisa menahannya lagi akhirnya pipis juga.

"Sasuke, your idiot!" Kata Naruto di kamar mandi.

Sasuke balik lagi ke dalam wc sambil membawa sabun batangan.

"Tuh ada ember sama gayung loe simbur pake itu, jangan lupa loe cuci tangan loe pake sabun. Gue capek dengar suaramu cempreng itu, aku mau ke supermarket dan loe tinggal di rumah saja, dan jangan melakukan apa-apa! Cukup diem atau tidur aja loe di lantai." Kata Sasuke sok sambil ngasih sabun.

"Ikuut.." Kata Naruto.

"Gak!"

"Ikut.. Nanti Naru kasih banyak makanan deh saat jam istirahat di sekolah. Ya? Please" kata Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

Mau tak mau akhirnya Sasuke mengiyakan saking tak kuatnya melihat wajah Naruto yang seperti bidadari dan mendengar makanan. Dasar raja makan, cuma ingat istilah makan saja.

"Hasyimm." Kata Sasuke.

"Kamu jorok, Sasuke."

"Berisik." Kata Sasuke.

'Kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi dan kenapa itu membuatku merinding? Ahh lupain, paling merinding gara-gara udara dingin.' Batin Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Sasuke pergi ke supermarket bersama Naruto. Yah beginilah jadinya bila Sasuke membawa Naruto ke supermarket.

"Uwaaa sugoi, semuanya murah-murah." Kata Naruto dengan padangan berbinar-binar melihat banyak orang di sana.

Sasuke hanya bisa memegang kening kepalanya.

'Kira-kira salah gak ya gue bawa Naruto kesini?' Batin Sasuke. Tanpa banyak pikir Sasuke segera mengambil keranjang lalu menggengam tangan Naruto.

"Loh? Kenapa tanganku di pegang?" Kata Naruto.

"Kalau kau tak kupegang kita bakalan terpisah." Kata Sasuke yang malah menadapat wajah blusing Naruto sambil cengo tak percaya.

'Ter-terpisah, katanya bakalan terpisah? Apa dia sedang menggombal.' Batin Naruto.

"Habis di sini banyak anak kecil tersesat, terpisah dari kakak, bahkan ada yang diculik" kata Sasuke.

Naruto mulai berpikir lagi 'anak kecil tersesat, terpisah, diculik. Jangan-jangan...' Segera saja Naruto melihat Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya sedangkan Naruto berbadan pendek dari Sasuke.

Tanpa pemberitahuan, Naruto segera saja menginjak kaki Sasuke sekuat-kuatnya. Dan Sasuke pun melepaskan genggamannya dari Naruto.

"Gyaaa.. Dasar Dobe!" Kata Sasuke.

"Salahmu sendiri yang tadi bilang anak kecil. Merasa tinggi loe."

"Memang aku lebih tinggi darimu, pendek." Kata Sasuke.

Mereka hanya bisa menatap tajam yang penuh kebencian, oh ayolah masa dalam satu hari penuh begini kalian berdebat. Author saja bingung bagaimana caranya agar kalian bisa berjodoh di fic ini, apa perlu author ganti saja pairingnya #di chidori

Naruto terus berjalan mengikuti Sasuke, tapi padangan Naruto mulai melihat sisi kiri dan kanan.

"Teme, banyak makanan. Nanti ka- loh mana Teme?" Kata Sasuke yang mulai clingak-clinguk.

"Teme... Jangan tinggalkan aku." Kata Naruto berlari mencari Sasuke yang sudah tak ada lagi

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huff di sinilah Sasuke sibuk mencari bahan makanan.

"Dobe, kau mau makan apa?" Kata Sasuke tapi tak ada tanggapan.

Sasuke mulai memalingkan wajahnya mencari Naruto tapi tak ada Naruto.

"Ah... Dobe kau benar-benar **MEREPOTKAN!**" Kata Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Sasuke segera saja mencari Naruto sambil mengelilingi dalam supermarket.

"Naruto." Kata Sasuke.

Sampai ada suara mikropon yang berbunyi "panggilan untuk Sasuke di mohon segera ke penitipan anak, di sini ada adik ada Naruto."

**NYUT~**

Entah kenapa kali ini tangan Sasuke benar-benar terkepal kuat-kuat lihat saja uratnya kelihatan begitu sampai bisa mengeluarkan nyut. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah kehabisan kesabaran nih.

Sasuke segera berlari melihat Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca di tempat penitipan anak.

Serasa hilang amarah Sasuke tadi melihat wajah Naruto persis seperti anak yang baru di tinggalkan orang tua.

"Sasuke." Kata Naruto sambil mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke malah menjewer pipi chuby Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar ngeselin banget, makanya nurut-nurut saja kalau aku bilang pegangan tanganku. Bodoh!" Kata Sasuke.

**DUAGH**

"ITTAI!"

Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke kuat-kuat. " Kau yang bodoh Teme." Kata Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke. "Aku tadi benar-benar takut sendirian tadi, Teme bodoh!" Kata Naruto.

Sasuke kaget tapi tetap dengan wajah stoic, toh wajah Sasuke memang stoic buanget. Tapi Sasuke segera saja membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Sudah, sekarang tak apa-apa." Kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menggengam tangan Naruto. "Kali ini jangan di lepaskan tanganku." Kata Sasuke. Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari tempat penitipan anak sambil berbelanja bersama di supermarket.

"Sasuke lihat, daging ini harganya murah." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk.

"900 yen? Itu mahal. Kita sudah membeli sayur dan ikan, kalau ditambah itu uangku tak cukup." Kata Sasuke.

"Ah? Padahal itu murah banget, jadi segitu harganya di anggap mahal oleh para rakyat jelata. Oh, kalau begitu pakai uangku saja." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil dompetnya dan memperlihatkan uang yang nolnya banyak.

Glek

"Tidak perlu, kau tinggal selama dua hari di tempatku jadi intinya kau harus memakan yang sama dengan keluargaku. Paham."

glek

Naruto tak bisa protes, dia nurut saja apa yang dikatakan Sasuke membuatnya penasaran bagaimana makanan untuk rakyat jelata seperti Sasuke.

Tanpa mereka sadari Sai, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, dan Juugo mengikuti mereka dengan aura yang tak terkira mengerikan.

"Akh, sialan. Sasuke malah kencan dengan gadis yang sempat gue suka." Kata Sai.

"Mana pegangan tangan lagi, aku saja belom dapat pacar." Kata Juugo

"Aku mau ketemu malaikatku dulu ja..."

Sai segera saja memegang tangan Suigetsu agar tak kabur. "Loe lupa, jangan menguntit cewek tuh lagi!" Kata Sai dengan horor sukses membuat Suigetsu meneguk air liur susah payah.

"Kira-kira mereka bakal ngapain lagi?" Kata Juugo.

"Ah sudah lupakan, yo pulang." Kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Hei, masa tidak mengikuti mereka? Apa tidak penasaran dengan selanjutnya?" Kata Sai.

"Paling setelah ini mereka ML, kan mereka pasangan." Kata Shikamaru.

Mau tak mau mereka pulang tapi sepertinya mereka salah paham tentang hubungan SasuNaru. Ya sudalah toh cuma mereka saja yang salah paham.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Sasuke maupun Naruto sudah sampai rumah, Sasuke segera saja mencuci sayur dan ikan yang di belinya dan Naruto hanya melihat Sasuke yang sibuk.

"Mau aku bantu, Sasuke?" Tawar Naruto berniat membantu Sasuke.

"Tidak." Kata Sasuke.

Tentu saja Sasuke menolak bantuan Naruto, mengingat Naruto anak orang kaya pasti bakalan tidak ngerti urusan rumah begini.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, ibumu kemana?"

"Ibuku paling pergi kerja jaga toko bunga."

"Oh... Lalu ayahmu?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke bukannya menjawab perkataan Naruto malah ngambil ikan lalu sayur dan memotongnya kecil-kecil.

Segera saja Sasuke masukin bumbu masakan dan bahan-bahan makanan ke dalam panci.

"Hei? Kenapa kau tak menanggapiku?" Kata Naruto kesal tak dihiraukan.

"Ayahku sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat berserta kakakku saat aku masih tk, jadi aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang ayahku." Kata Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Kata Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur?" Kata Sasuke.

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau tak mau pulang? Kau bilang tadi kabur, lalu apa alasanmu kabur dari teman-temanmu."

Naruto hanya bisa keringat dingin.

"Sasuke, masakannya sudah jadi belum? Aku kelaparan nih." Kata Naruto mengelak.

Sasuke terpaksa melihat pancinya dan mengaduk, lalu mulai mengambil piring, mangkok. Lalu memindahkan masakannya ke dalam mangkok dan tak lupa memasukkan nasi.

"Hore sudah masak, lalu makannya di mana? Di sini tak ada meja maupun kursi." Kata Naruto.

"Ya di lantai."

"Heehhh? Tidak sopan banget makan di lantai." Kata Naruto terkejut.

"Berisik! Mau makan kek, engga kek, terserah loe aja. Kalau makanannya habis, kau tidak akan bisa makan apa-apa untuk siang ini." Kata Sasuke yang mulai membawa mangkok, piring ke bawah dan kemudian berdiri mengabil botol minuman.

Mau tak mau, Naruto menurut saja lagi. Daripada dia mati kelaparan.

Sasuke makan dengan santainya, sedangkan Naruto ragu-ragu untuk memakannya karena bentuk makanannya agak aneh menurut Naruto. Masa nasi langsung di campur ikan? Biasanya Naruto makan itu semua terpisah-pisah.

"Yakin nih makanan manusia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya iyalah, buktinya saja aku makan." Kata Sasuke.

"Kamu kan ayam, ayam itu unggas, unggas itu hewan." Kata Naruto.

'Sampai kapan hambamu yang paling ganteng sedunia harus menghadapi bocah sialan ini, Tuhan.' Batin Sasuke narsis.

"Biar makanannya begini, rasanya enak dan lagi badanku bisa tinggi gak kayak kamu, cebol." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto langsung saja memakan makanannya, mudah-mudahan cepat tinggi badannya.

"Enak." Kata Naruto di sela-sela makanannya.

"Nah Naruto, katakan apa alasanmu untuk ikut denganku?"

"Tunggu setelah aku menghabiskan makanan ini."

"Jangan berusaha menghidar dari pertanyaanku, cepat jawab!" Kata Sasuke sedikit membentak dan menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mulai berhenti makan

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu seseorang." Kata Naruto dengan muka sedih.

"Eh? Cuma bertemu seseorang saja kau harus kabur dari temanmu? Apa kau sudah minta ijij pada orang tua?"

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Shit! Kalau begini namanya aku bakalan jadi korban semusa siswi Sunagakure." Kata Sasuke.

"Habisnya kalau tak begini aku tak bisa bertemu orang itu kalau ada teman-teman. Yang ada mereka pasti akan menganggangu."

"Tapi bukan begini caranya! Lalu apa maksudmu tadi nyebut-nyebut ayahmu!"

"Itu karena aku sangat yakin, kalau ayahku sampai mengetahui aku bertemu orang itu sudah dapat dipastikan orang itu tak akan mau menemuiku."

"Memang sehebat apa ayahmu? Apa dia jago berkelahi?"

"Kalau aku jadi kau, sebaiknya tidak usah bertanya tentang ayahku." Kata Naruto.

"Dobe, di dunia ini tak ada satupun yang aku takutkan selain harus jomblo mendunia." Kata Sasuke niru judul lagu Udin sedunia.

"Ini bukan lelucon, Teme!" Kata Naruto.

"Makanya ceritakan!" Bentak Sasuke.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Naruto yang masih berusia 13 tahun memasuki sebuah sekolah Suzuran khusus anak-anak remaja laki-laki hanya bisa ketakutan luar biasa mengingat selalu di bully oleh teman- temannya.

"Itu mince. Cantik banget ya hari ini. Aku punya permainan yang cocok buatmu, kau cukup diam saja." Kata seseorang remaja yang tak beda jauh dariku.

Padahal disini ada guru, tapi guru itu hanya diam dan melihat keadaanku saja.

Kini Naruto hanya bisa memberontak tapi Naruto tak bisa memberontak lagi saat kedua tangan Naruto digenggam erat oleh para murid

Guru yang tadinya duduk, sekarang malah datang mendekati Naruto.

"Begini, nih cara yang benar." Kata guru itu yang langsung saja membuka paksa pakaian Naruto hingga Naruto dalam keadaan bugil.

Dengan seenaknya saja guru itu menekan-nekan nipple Naruto dan mempelintirnya.

Para murid yang melihat gurunya melakukan pelajaran untuk orang dewasa malah ikut mencium dan mengigit kecil di leher tan Naruto.

Naruto yang berteriak memohon dihentikan kini tak bisa berbicara lagi saat guru itu melumat bibir Naruto.

Para murid disana malah memegang penis Naruto, bahkan sampai meremasnya.

"**AAARRGGH!**" Kata Naruto yang kesakitan saat guru itu memasukan sesuatu yang sangat besar kedalam holenya.

Dan sungguh tanpa pikir panjang guru itu melakukan perbuatan bejatnya pada seseorang murid yang tak pantas mendapat perilaku tersebut.

**DUAGH**

**BUAGH**

**PLAKK**

Suara seseorang memukul para siswa yang mengerubungi Naruto. Naruto kaget bukan main melihat seseorang pemuda yang tak jauh dari umurnya memukul para siswa dan memukul guru tersebut. Naruto takjub melihat pemuda tersebut.

"Kau guru apa bukan, haah?! Berani sekali mengajarkan hal senonoh pada seorang murid, sekali lagi kau melakukan itu tamatlah riwayatmu!" Kata seseorang berambut merah.

Naruto hanya bisa menangis mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Jangan menangis, kau masih bersih! Kalau kotor, pasti guru itu mengeluarkan sperma di dalammu." Katanya.

Naruto ingin mengucapkan terima kasih tapi tidak bisa, karena Naruto pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Naruto tersadar Naruto berada di dalam kamarnya di temani ibu, ayah, dan kakaknya.

"Kau sudah sadar Naruto. Oh syukurlah sayang, ayah janji akan mencari sekolah yang aman, yang mewah, dan dengan murid-murid yang menawan." Kata Ayahnya sambil meluk Naruto.

Tapi seketika Naruto mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi di sekolah

"Ayah, mana siswa berambut merah?" Kata Naruto.

"Sudah pasti tuh cowok dikeluarkan dari sekolah bersama guru dan semua siswa yang ada di kelasmu, ayah janji. Ayah akan melindungimu 24 jam sehari, ayah tidak lagi mendidikmu keras untuk menjadi Raja, biarkan saja kakakmu yang ayah didik keras. Dan kau akan ayah ajarkan mulai saat ini menjadi Ratu." Kata ayahnya edan sukses membuat kakaknya bergedik ngeri mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Nah Naruto makan dulu ya." Kata ibunya ramah.

"Ayah! Dia menyelamatkanku, harusnya ayah berterima kasih padanya!"

"Tenang saja, ayah akan membuat kehidupan keluarganya menderita." Kata ayah tenang

"Tidak! Dia menolongku, kalau ayah mencoba menyakitinya aku janji tidak akan nurut kata-kata ayah lagi."

"Baiklah."

Setelah Naruto mendengar perkataan Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa sedikit tenang.

Saat keadaan Naruto sudah sehat, Naruto mulai memasuki sekolah siswi yang terkenal mewah dan hanya para anak-anak kolongmerat yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mau masuk sekolah ini, berhubung Naruto mempunyai kenangan buruk di sekolahnya yang penuh siswa membuat Naruto tak punya pilihan lain.

Sekarang Naruto benar-benar mengikuti kata ayahnya hanya untuk menjadi Ratu sesuai kehendak ayahnya. Tapi Naruto sungguh takut memasuki sekolah ini, takut kejadian-kejadian masa lalunya terulang kembali. Anehnya para siswi di sini mau menerima keberadaannya, walau mereka semua tahu tentang masa lalu Naruto. Mereka malah menjadi teman sekaligus pelindung Naruto.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Jadi begitu, lalu yang ingin kutanyakan sekarang siapa orang yang kau maksud 'orang itu'?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia penyelamatku, tapi sepertinya dia hanya rakyat biasa bukan rakyat jelata seperti kau!" Kata Naruto.

"Cerewet, tapi untuk bertemu penyelamatmu kau harus punya foto orang itu."

"Aku tidak punya, tapi aku masih mengingat jelas seperti apa wajahnya." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu."

"Benarkah? Tapi kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Aku serius asalkan kau mau membantuku."

"Apa itu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**OMAKE**

Hinata, Ino, Karin, berserta para siswi Konohagakure mencari Naruto ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Bahkan para guru-guru mencari Naruto.

Sedangkan dikediaman Namikaze, Minato selaku ayah Naruto langsung meminta bantuan FBI yang di datangkan langsung dari Amerika hanya untuk mencari Naruto. Khushina ibu Naruto hanya bisa menenangkan suaminya yang ingin turun tangan mencari Naruto.

Tapi Kushina hanya bisa membantin. 'Mungkin saja Naruto jalan-jalan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, bete juga kan Naruto selalu diikuti kemanapun. Naruto kan perlu sedikit kebebasan dari ayah seperti Minato.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya sekarang sudah chap dua. Bagi yang sempat bilang ini Bakaleya, itu memang benar. Ehehehe habis ceritanya lucu jadi terbikin lach fic ini. Tapi di fic ini juga Misa-kun buat agak sedikit berbeda dari cerita bakelaya sebenarnya. Sekarang waktunya riview

**miszshanty05: **gomen kurang hot, habis lagi kehabisan stok ide nih... And sankyu n_n

**989seohye: **udach lanjut kok... Kalau masalah update doain ya and sankyu n_n

**Naka-tan: **ahahaha ini memang bakaleya cuma agak misa ubah sih dikit-dikit.. And sankyu n_n

**Guest:** gak berani janji dulu dalam masalah upadete mengupdate. And sankyu n_n

**Princess Love Naru Is Nay: **ehehehehe,, sekali-sekali bikin tak ada yg suka ama Sasu and di benci oleh semua siswi ekekekekekekk...

**Armelle Eira: **ahahaha habisnya kalau gak begitu Naru gak bakalan benci ama Sasu.. Pasti bakal ketahuan ohohoho. Mpreg? Hemm.. Masih gak tau juga... And sankyu n_n

**Phoenix Emperor: **sankyu banget n_n

**Kkhukhukhukhukdattebayo: **ehehehehe ada beberapa alasan khusus dimana Minato memasukkannya di sekolah khusus perempuan. Lemah? Eemmhh masih gak tahu juga sie.. Ehehehehe sengaja di buat sadis2... And sankyu n_n

**Kannabelle: **arigatou gozaimase n_n

**Yuto: **mungkin Minato sangat sayang banget sama Naruto yang manis jadi bakalan susah+ribet bila berurusan dengan Minato. And sankyu n_n

**Ca kun: **ini udch d lanjutin and sankyu n_n

**Ukkychan: **sankyu n_n... Sengaja bikin alurnya cepat pingin memunculkan Minato, biar kita bisa tahu seperti apa sikap Minato terhadap Naruto. Ehehehehe dorama bakelaya seru buanget, tapi Misa ubah dikitlah dari Dorama, kan rencana pingin bikin humor lalu akhirnya angst.. Ekekekekekkk

**Hanazawa kay: **Arigatou gozaimase n_n

**Ruega Kaiba: **memberontak kok, tapi Naru kan tidak kuat melawan Sasu.

Ahahaha arigatou untuk Runa yg ngasih nih akun ehehehe

Langsung meluk Runa, kangen nie.

#langsung di tendang


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**KING VS QUEEN**

**CHAPTER 3**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SASUNARU**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR KECEPATAN **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ... NO FLAME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Usai Sasuke dan Naruto membahas sesuatu di ruang tamu dan duduk di lantai dengan santainya berduaan membuat Sasuke maupun Naruto berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

'Good, bagaimana menjelaskannya pada ibu, bila ada orang numpang tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu. Pasti bakalan bikin kepalaku puyeng.' Batin Sasuke.

'Berduaan di sini dengan seseorang yang pernah memperkosaku. Bodoh sekali aku ini melupakan dia itu orang jahat yang mesum, bagaimana kalau nanti di perkosa lagi? Tidak, aku tidak mau.' Batin Naruto

"Kau haus?" Tanya Sasuke untuk memulai percakapan daripada diam kayak di kuburan #plakk.

"Ti.. Tidak." Kata Naruto terbata-bata.

"Wajahmu kok merah, apa kamu kena demam?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat wajah Naruto semerah tomat.

Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala, takut kalau kejadian rape terulang kembali.

Sedangkan Sasuke malah mendekati Naruto dan memegang dahi Naruto dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya di pegang ke dahinya sendiri.

"Tapi badanmu agak sedikit panas. Apa benar tidak apa-apa." Kata Sasuke sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Naruto keget bukan main, sejak kapan Sasuke berada duduk di depannya.

"**KKYYYAAA!**" Teriak Naruto histeris dan langsung mencoba menendang ke segala arah, dan alhasil wajah Sasuke terkena.

Sasuke yang terkena tendangan Naruto hanya diam, Naruto langsung menjauh.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dasar mesum!" Kata Naruto nyaring.

Sasuke masih diam tak bersuara... Dan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Dobe? Kau tahu, kau membuat wajah gantengku lecet! Nantang loe!" Kata Sasuke kesal sambil menatap tajam.

"Harusnya aku yang marah! Apa maksudmu pegang-pegang? Sekali lagi melakukan itu kupastikan kau akan menyesal." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengar perkataan Naruto dan sukses membuat Naruto bergedik ngeri.

"Kau yang akan menyesal telah membuat wajahku lecet." Kata Sasuke.

"Terus masalah?" Kata Naruto kesal sambil membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke segera saja menarik rambut Naruto dan menindihnya, sedangkan Naruto juga menarik rambut Sasuke.

"Bocah sialan!"

"Ayam sialan."

**BRAAK**

"Sasuke! Kita jalan-jalan yuk." Kata seseorang di balik pintu.

Sasuke maupun Naruto langsung memandang ke arah pintu tersebut melihat siapa yang datang yang tak lain adalah Sai, Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Shikamaru. Mereka semua hanya cengo melihat pemandangan ini, dimana Naruto tertidih oleh Sasuke dengan rambut acak-acakkan.

"Sepertinya kami mengganggu, maaf." Kata mereka dengan menutup pintu

Sasuke dan Naruto kini mulai saling pandang dan menyadari posisi mereka masing-masing.

**DUAGH**

Naruto langsung menendang Sasuke sekeras-kerasnya agar Sasuke menjauh darinya.

"Ittai! Dasar bocah sialan!" Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Kau yang sialan, ayam!"

*skip time

Kini teman-teman Sasuke akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah Sasuke dan duduk dengan menatap Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sih tidak peduli dengan tatapan dari teman-temannya.

"Habis ngapain saja tuh sama cewek?" Tanya Sai.

"Terserah aku kali mau ngapain dia." Kata Sasuke enteng.

"Jangan dipercaya, sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa!" Sahut Naruto.

"Oh" kata teman-teman Sasuke cs.

"Tapi kenapa kalian semua kerumahku?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tadi aku kami ketemu ibumu di warung saat kami mau beli obat nyamuk." Kata Sai

"Terus." Kata Sasuke.

"Kami dikasih tahu, ada acara kencan." Kata Sai.

"Dasar ibu, sudah tua-tua ikut acara kencan. Kasihan ayah dan kakak di surga tidak bisa tenang di surga dengan sifat ibu yang begitu." Kata Sasuke dengan melankolis.

"Bukan buat ibumu, tapi buat kita." Kata Shikamaru.

"Ciyus?" Kata Sasuke.

"Enelan. Gak bohong cuke nii." Jawab Suigetsu lebai.

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Naruto heran ikut bicara.

"Kata ibumu sih atau lebih tepatnya, para seniornya waktu pas apa gak tau juga, gak dijelaskan ibumu secara detail. Tapi intinya mereka ngadaiin acara di karaoke family di sebelah bioskop 21. Karena tak ada cowok jadi ya nyuruh kita-kita." Kata Sai panjang lebar.

"Apa senior ibu? Berarti mereka orang dewasa." Kata Sasuke kaget.

"Hei, kan bagus tuh punya pacar dewasa. Kan mereka jauh lebih berpengalaman tuh. Habis itu jauh lebih asyik. Jangan-jangan mereka punya wajah cantik yang tak kalah dari ibumu, Sas." Kata Shikamaru.

"Otak mesummu itu sepertinya tidak pernah hilang ya Shika, tapi aku setuju tuh." Jawab Juugo.

"Yosh... Kita akan kesana semuanya ahahahaha." Jawab Sasuke.

"Pacarmu dikemanaiin?" Kata Sai dengan menatap Naruto.

"Dia bukan pacarku!" Kata Sasuke dan Naruto bareng.

"Kalau begitu kamu mau gak jadi pacarku?" Kata Sai sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak!" Jawab Naruto.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto yang menolak cinta Sai membuat Sai menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sai, kau kenapa? Apa tadi menyinggungmu?" Tanya Naruto pada Sai.

"Cuekin saja Sai itu, paling dia lagi akting doang." Kata Sasuke kesal dengan Sai yang sepertinya sengaja mendapat rasa iba dari Naruto agar Naruto mau menerimanya. "Cukup akting loe Sai, disini tidak ada istilah main film!"

"Sialan loe Sas, ganggu rencana orang saja."

"Sudah-sudah daripada bahas itu mending kita bahas acara kencan ini." Kata Suigetsu

"Aahh~ merepotkan. Tapi kalau itu aku pasti ikut tuh." Kata Shikamaru.

Sasuke, Sai, Suigetsu, dan Juugo hanya bisa membantin akan nasib Shikamaru andai ketahuan. 'Pasti bakalan mati kau kena tibasan kipas dari Temari. Padahal Temari itu sudah cantik, manis, baik, jujur kurang apa lagi coba sampai Shikamaru mau-maunya cari pacar lagi?' Batin mereka kompak

"Lalu kalau kau ikut, masa Naruto ditinggal?" Kata Juugo.

"Dia ikut, kalau ikut mudah kita semua awasi gerak-geriknya." Kata Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku buronan apa sampai harus di awasi gerak-geriknya?" Kata Naruto.

"Terserah. Yuk kita pergi."

"OSH!" Kata Sasuke dan teman-temannya kecuali Naruto hanya menatap heran para laki-laki yang ada disini.

'Apa segitu gembiranya ya kencan sama perempuan tua?' Batin Naruto

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan ragu mereka semua memasuki tempat Karaoke family dan yah pasti kalian semua tahu seperti apa sifat mereka kalau lagi membahas masalah cewek.

"Gue duluan masuk." Kata Sasuke sambil mendorong Shika.

"Hei, gue yang ngasih info ini ke elo. Jadi gue yang duluan masuk!" Kata Shika. Sambil mendorong teman-temannya.

"Berisik, aku duluan!" Kata Sai yang ikut mendorong.

Juugo maupun suigetsu yang berada di belakang mereka juga ikut mendorong.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menatap mereka dari kejauhan karena tak percaya bahwa para siswa Sunagakure bisa semengerikan ini.

'Lha, demi ketemu cewek atau mau kencan begini bisa terjadi kekacauan begini. Apa seluruh para siswa Sunagakure begini?' Batin Naruto dengan mulut buka-tutup layaknya ikan koi.

"Misi ade-ade sekalian, tolong jangan membuat keributan di sini." Kata seorang satpam yang menegur Sasuke cs.

'Pura-pura tidak mengenal mereka saja. Bisa mati karena malu aku bila begini caranya.' Batin Naruto.

"Anu pak, kenapa pintu masuk karaoke ini sempit sekali? Kalau bisa cari pintu yang bisa masuk berlima sekalian. Padahal sewa satu tempat karaoke dengan ukuran big masa dalamnya luas tapi pintunya sempit dan musti bergilaran makenya." Kata Suigetsu panjang lebar dengan mengeluh.

Pak satpam dan Naruto hanya ternganga mendengar perkataan Suigetsu barusan. 'Memang ini tempat milik eyangmu apa?' Batin mereka kompak.

Pak satpam langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka daripada berdebat malah dapat pembicaraan tentang pintu.

Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan nafas berat melihat tingkah Sasuke cs seperti anak kecil berebutan es cream. Tapi Naruto punya ide bagus agar perdebatan ini segera berakhir.

1 Naruto memasang kuda-kuda.

2 sudah sangat siap

3 tendang mereka sekuat tenaga sekaligus.

Dan cara itu berhasil., Naruto berhasi memasukkan mereka berlima sekaligus dan... Sunyi senyap tak ada suara.

Naruto bingung kenapa pada diam di dalam sana? Naruto langsung masuk sambil berkata. "Maaf terlamabat mereka adalah tamu kencan an.." Perkataan Naruto terpotong melihat ini semua.

Kata Shikamaru tadi senior ibu Sasuke, kok wajah mereka semua tante-tante dan ada nenek-nenek.

Nenek-nenek? Wah gaul banget nie caranya sampai nenek-nenek bisa masuk karaoke.

"Oh ini toh cowok yang dikatakan Mikoto, duh cakepnya." Kata seorang tante yang langsung menarik Suigetsu dan semua para tante-tante dan nenek-nenek segera saja menarik para Sasuke cs untuk duduk bersama mereka. Sedangkan Naruto malah menahan tawanya.

"Kamu siapa kata nenek yang melihat Naruto.

"Sa... Saya cuma ikut menemani mereka saja." Kata Naruto.

"Duh manisnya, ayo duduk sini cu." Kata nenek itu so kenenek-nenekkan.

Naruto segera duduk tepat di samping nenek. Nenek itu malah senang bukan main.

"Cantiknya cucuku ini. Nene boleh kan main sisir-sisiran di rambutmu ini." Kata nenek itu.

Naruto hanya menggangguk saja.

'Apa? Suster-susteran?' Batin Sai salah dengar. Gimana gak salah dengar toh ada tante-tante nyanyi sambil menari tarian itik.

Sai segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan..

"**JANGAN MACAM-MACAM LOE NEK! INGAT DI UMUR DAN INGaT GENRE! APA GAK MALU APA MAIN BeGITUAN SAMA SEORANG GADIS! UDAH TUA PEYOT DAN GIGI OMPONG TINGGAL DUA MASIH JUGA IMBAT YANG MUDA!**" Kata Sai senyaring-nyaringnya.

Nenek yang mendengar perkataan Sai barusan langsung memukul Sai sampai puas, sedangkan Sai malah K.O mendapat pukulan nenek tersebut.

Sasuke, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, dan Juugo hanya bisa bersusah payah meneguk air liurnya. 'Ini mah namanya bukan tempat karaoke maupun tempat kencan, tapi ini adalah lembah kuburan dan mengencani monster ganas.'

'Kenapa aku bisa terjebak disini? Harusnya aku tidak ikut.' Batin Naruto menyesal ikut ke sini.

'Ibu sialan! Seenaknya saja kau mengerjaiku.' Batin Sasuke kesal.

Nenek-nenek yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke mulai memeluk Sasuke, Sasuke dengan secar terpaksa harus merelakan tubuhnya di peluk seorang nenek dan mencium parfume nenek yang beraroma pete dan jengkol.

'Oek, se-seumur hidup. Ini yang terparah yang pernah ku alami.' Batin Sasuke.

Shikamaru malah tertidur dan mempasrahkan pipinya di cium tante. Suigetsu sedang bernyanyi bersama seorang tante secara terpaksa takut bernasib naas seperti Sai. Juugo malah melipat kedua tangannya dan duduk diam tanpa bersuara.

'Aku mau pulang!' Batin para pemuda-pemuda yang ada di sana.

Kini nenek-nenek yang memeluk Sasuke dengan beringasnya mencium bibir Sasuke. Aahh mencium bibir Sasuke sampai saliva menetes. Para pemuda di sana hanya bisa menganga tak percaya. Shikamaru yang tertidur terbangun dan melihat Sasuke dicum sama nenek-nenek. Sasuke mendorong nenek agar menjauh darinya.

"**UUUWWAA!**" Teriak Sasuke histeris dan segera keluar dari tempat bin terkutuk ini dan tak luput Naruto, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, dan Juugo berlari mengikuti Sasuke. Dan melupakan Sai yang masih pingsan disana.

Masa bodoh bagi mereka, saat ini masih sayang dengan tubuh sendiri daripada mikirin teman.

Kini mereka berlari munuju rumah masing-masing. Sedangkan Naruto masih setia mengikuti Sasuke dan menggengam ujung jaket Sasuke sambil berlari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sampai dirumah Sasuke dan mereka langsung duduk tepat di depan pintu.

"NAJIS BANGET! Pasti ini kerjaan ibu sialan!" Kata Sasuke dengan kesal melilit pada ibunya.

"Ahahahahaha... Pertunjukkan bagus... Hahahahahaha..." Kata Naruto yang malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Sasuke segera melirik Naruto dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Masih ada bau jengkol nenek itu lu mau coba" tawar Sasuke tapi tak ditanggapi Naruto, karena Naruto masih tertawa.

Jiit

Sasuke mulai kesal dengan tindakan Naruto yang menertawakan dirinya. Tapi Sasuke punya ide jahil buat Naruto, agar Naruto berhenti mengatakan adegan ciuman.

Sasuke segera mengelitik Naruto.

"Ahahaha.. Hentikan.. Geli.." Kata Naruto kegelian saat Sasuke menggelitik dirinya.

"Ini pembalasan, Dobe." Kata Sasuke dengan seringai.

Sasuke terus mengelitik Naruto sampai tanpa sengaja Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke, dan membuat Sasuke tanpa sengaja mencium bibir Naruto.

"Hei berisik! Gak tahu apa ini sudah ma..." Kata seorang perempuan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari sebuah kamar yang diyakini adalah ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto.

Mikoto hanya terkejut tak percaya melihat anaknya mencium seorang gadis tepat dihadapannya dan tepat di dalam rumahnya.

Sasuke maupun Naruto yang sadar dengan ini segera menjauhkan wajah mereka dan memegang bibir mereka.

"SASUKE!" Kata Mikoto yang langsung menerjang anaknya dan smack down anaknya sendiri tanpa ampun.

"UWAAA SAKIT! DASAR IBU SIALAN!" Kata Sasuke kesakitan karena di smack down ibunya sendiri.

"Ini salahmu, dasar anak sialan! Bawa-bawa perempuan ke rumah malam-malam begini dan melakukan tindakan pelecehan." Kata Ibunya.

**DUAGH**

Mikoto langsung menindih punggung Sasuke dan menarik rambut Sasuke kuat-kuat.

"Ittai! Ibu sialan! Kau kira rambutku ini apaan? Kalau berani secara jantan!"

"Ini hukuman buatmu, anak sialan!" Kata Mikoto. Tapi Naruto yang masih melihat adegan kekerasan ini hanya menatap tak percaya melihat ini semua. 'Masa ibu menyiksa anaknya sendiri? Ibu dan anak sama-sama mengatakan kata sialan, kalau begini bukankah sama-sama ibu dan anak sialan?' Batin Naruto yang masih ternganga melihat adegan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga ini.

"Dia bukan gadis ibuke sialan! Dia mah laki-laki!" Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Alasan macam apa itu? Lihat wajah dia cantik begini." Jawab Mikoto.

Jiit

Naruto agak tidak suka mendengar kata cantik, walaupun Naruto sering di bilang begitu sama teman. Tapi Naruto juga punya sisi layaknya laki-laki keren dan tampan.

"Saya laki-laki." Kata Naruto.

"Aku tahu kamu sedang menolong bocah sialan ini, kan."

Sepertinya percuma menjelaskan kalau Naruto laki-laki. Naruto langsung melepaskan baju kaosnya dan itu membuat Mikoto menutup kedua mata anaknya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu! Kau terlalu manis untuk anak ayamku ini." Kata ibunya takut kalau Naruto bertelanjang dada.

Baju kaos kini sudah tak ada lagi di badan Naruto membuat Mikoto ternganga. Ternyata anak manis seperti Naruto itu laki-laki, dan tadi melihat adegan kissing anaknya bersama laki-laki.

"Gyaaaa,,, anakku homo! Uwaaa, so sweet. Tenang saja aku akan merestui hubungan kalian." Kata Mikoto senang malah membuat Sasuke dan Naruto sweetdrop.

'Ibu macam apa ini?' Batin Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini mereka sedang duduk bertiga di ruang tamu dimana Naruto meminta ijin kepada Mikoto untuk menginap di sini.

"Jadi bolehkah saya tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu?" Kata Naruto dengan wajah memelas dan sukses membuat Mikoto menerima Naruto tinggal disini untuk semetara waktu.

"Tentu saja boleh, nah Suke. Dia akan tidur sekamar denganmu. Dan selamat bersenang-senang ya." Kata Mikoto bikin Sasuke bergedik ngeri.

"Apa sekamar? Dengannya." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto. "Harusnya dia sekamar dengan ibu! Anggap saja itu balasan ibu membohongiku!" Kata Sasuke kesal dan menatap marah pada ibunya.

"Ibu tidak bohong, tapi teman-temanmu langsung pergi dan mereka tak mendengarkan penjelasan terakhir ibu."

'Mereka! Pasti akan kubunuh!' Batin Sasuke kesal pada teman-temannya yang tak sampai habis mendengar penjelasan ibu.

"Kalian sudah makan?" Tanya Mikoto?

Naruto maupun Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Ibu tadi membeli ramen instan, tinggal kalian buat saja sendiri."

"Ramen instan?" Kata Naruto tak mengerti sambil memiringkin kepala.

"Kawaii." Kata Mikoto yang langsung memeluk Naruto. "Dan kau buatkan ramen anak ini ya Suke." Kata memeluk Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sih biasa-biasa saja toh dia sering dipeluk oleh gadis, wanita, nenek-nenek, bahkan waria sekaligus.

Sasuke hanya berdecik kesal dengan ibunya, bisa-bisanya memerintahkan dia membuat ramen untuk orang.

.

Usai Sasuke membuatkan ramen Naruto hanya cengo melihat Mikoto maupun Sasuke yang duduk dilantai dengan ramen di depan tak luput pula acara gulat.

"Ini apa? Kok ada airnya?" Kata Naruto binhung melihat bentuk mirip sphagetti dengan air.

"Itu ramen." Kata Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Mikoto.

Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Kawaii.. Bergerak seperti apa saja dia manis banget. Coba ya anakku seperti dia." Kata Mikoto yang melihat Naruto.

"Memang Sasuke tidak manis?" Tanya Naruto yang niat ingin usil pada Sasuke.

"Suke memang manis, tapi dia kasar. Kalau kakaknya masih ada, mungkin aku akan memeluknya terus tiap hari." Kata Mikoto.

Gerah juga nih Sasuke dengarnya. Jelas-jelas Sasuke itu tidak manis toh Sasuke itu ganteng buanget.

"Sifat ibu begini yang membuat kakak punya keriput atas tindakan ibu abnormal! Dan kau cepat makan!" Kata Sasuke menatap Naruto.

Saat ini posisi Naruto duduk di tengah, Sasuke di kanan dan Mikoto dikiri dan sisanya bayangin sendiri duduk dilantai sambil memegang ramen instan.

Kini Naruto memegang sumpit untuk dimakannya.

Graup

"Enak." Kata Naruto

Mikoto hanya senyum melihat wajah Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke malah memakan ramennya sambil melihat acar gulat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto hanya melihat kamar Sasuke cuma berisi lemari dan lantai bersih tanpa apa-apa, bahkan tak ada ranjang disini.

"Sas, tidurnya dimana?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke segera membuka lemari dan mengambil futon untuk tidur. Naruto hanya mengernyit heran melihat futon yang di bawa Sasuke dan merapikannya untuk tidur.

"Sas, kok futonya agak tipis ya?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Cerewet! Tidur sana!" Kata Sasuke yang mulai lagi mengambil futon satu lagi dalam lemari.

"Tapi kamu janjikan mau membantuku?"

Sasuke hanya diam lalu bediri melihat Naruto yang masih bediri di depan pintu.

"Hn, tapi sebelum itu." Kata Sasuke terpotong karena berjalan mendekati Naruto, Naruto hanya menutup mata rapat-rapat takut dengan Sasuke yang bakal ngapa-ngapain dirinya. Tapi ternyata Sasuke melewatinya dan membuka pintu. "Sudah puas ngupingnya" kata Sasuke yang melihat ibunya jongkok disana. Naruto barbalik badan dan hanya diam tak mengerti.

"Hehehehe.. Maaf ganggu." Kata Mikoto segera pergi.

"Ibumu kenapa sas?"

"Paling nguping." Kata Sasuke mulai berjalan lalu langsung tidur di futon dan menutup dirinya dengan selimut membuat Naruto kesal.

"Teme! Kenapa futon kita harus berdekatan!"

"Mau gimana lagi, kau mau kedinginan? Disini aku hanya punya satu selimut dengan ukuran cukup untuk berdua."

"Kalau begitu kau jangan pake selimut!"

"Aku kedinginan. Cepat tidur, besok aku akan membantumu." Kata Sasuke dengan tidur sambil menatap tembok.

Naruto yang mulai mengantuk mau tidak mau terpaksa ikut tidur disana dengan melihat tembok.

'Kenapa aku harus sekamar dengannya.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto mulai berbalik badan dan melihat wajah Sasuke ada di depannya membuat Naruto kaget.

'Dia bisa tidur secepat ini?' Kata Naruto yang menatap Sasuke.

Jari Naruto mulai mencoba kening Sasuke yang tertidur lelap.

'Andai yang tidur di sebelahku ini bukanlah Sasuke.' Kata Naruto lalu matanya kini tertutup untuk membawanya ke alam mimpi

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di sekolah Konohagakure semua siswa Sunagakure yang tidak di skors saat ini babak belur saat tidak sengaja menyentuh barangnya.

"Ck, rendahan." Katanya.

Para siswi yang ada di sana hanya menatap pesona pada orang yang memukul babak belur para siswa Sunagakure yang tersisa di sekolah.

"Beritahukan pada Queen untuk segera bertemu denganku." Katanya.

Para siswi hanya bisa diam membisu tak bisa berkata-kata apa-apa lagi.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Queen menghilang." Kata siswi berambut merah memakai kacamata. "Kumohon King, tolong bawa Queen kembali dengan selamat."

"Apa? Queen tidak pergi tanpa alasan."

"Mu... Mungkin gara-gara perbuatan siswa Sunagakure yang pernah menyetuh tangannya. Ta.. Tapi siswa itu ju... Juga mempunyai gelar King." Kata gadis bermata lavender

Orang itu hanya diam dengan pandangan marah dan aura yang sangat menakutkan yang mampu membuat semua orang yang ada di sana ketakutan.

"Padahal aku baru pergi beberapa minggu malah ada siswa aneh disini dan Queen di sentuh oleh seseorang yang mempunyai gelar King? Dasar King palsu, akulah King yang sesungguhnya di sini." Kata orang itu dengan seringai yang terpampang jelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

King? Ada king. Berarti ada dua king dong disini. Lalu siapakah dia jreng... Jrenggg...

Langsung ke Balasan riview

**Naka-tan: **hehe rencananya juga mau begitu tapi tuk saat ini itu masih di anggap rencana. And sankyu.

**Hanazawa Kay: **yupzz and sankyu.

**Princess Love Naru Is Nay: **ahahaha untuk masalah bahasa misa pake dua2nya. Alasannya mereka menggunakan kata alay bila mereka lagi emosi atw kesal. Dan sankyu.

**Kkhukhukhukhudarrebayo: **rencananya sih cuma sampai tiga chap tapi berhubung tanpa sengaja terhapus semua lanjutan chap gara-gara hp di servis jadi ya untuk sementara tak tahu sampai berapa chap. Iya nie, Minato overprotektif banget tapi masih belum bisa memunculkannya. And sankyu.

**Guest: **masih gak tahu juga bakal di bikin M-reg atau tidak tergantung mood ehehe. And sankyu.

**Kannabelle b: **klw masalah scene untuk saat ini mau bikin mereka sedikit demi sedikit mulai ada rasa cinta, walaupun makan waktu agak sedikit lama, masalah Sasu mandiin Naru gara2 Naruto terjatuh wah ide bagus tuh tapi Misa punya ide jauh lebih bagus lagi.

Naruto: firasatku buruk nih.

**Ca kun: **klw masalah m-preg masih belom pasti, tergantung mood. And sankyu

**Vipris: **arigatou gozaimase.

**Akira Naru-desu: **#ngambil sandal lalu keluar secara diam-diam dan lari secepat-cepatnya. Dan saat berlari teriakkin satu kalimat. "Kaboorrr!" Soalnya dalam masalah update Misa gak berani janji. And sankyu.

**De-chan love-OPFTNS: **arigatou gozaimase

**989seohye: **arigatou gozaimase and ini udch lanjut

.

.

Dan sampai jumpa di tahun depan.

Thank's for read and riview


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**KING VS QUEEN?**

**CHAPTER 4**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SASUNARU**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR KECEPATAN **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ... NO FLAME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah berukuran kecil dengan cahaya lampu menyinari sebuah kamar yang ditiduri oleh dua remaja yang sedang tidur di bawah futon dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Mereka berdua masih tertidur dengan wajah saling menghadap satu sama sekali.

Sampai mereka kedatangan tamu tak diundang sambil membawa panci dan sendok makan.

**TENG**

**TENG**

**TENG**

Suara sendok yang memukul panci membuat kedua anak remaja yang tertidur pulas menutup telinga mereka dengan kedua tangannya.

"**BANGUN! SUDAH PAGI!**" Kata seorang ibu dengan nyaring sukses membuat mereka bangun.

"Hooaamm~" kata mereka sambil menguap dengan tampang mengantuk.

"Masih ngantuk tante~" kata Naruto sambil mengusap matanya.

"Ibuku yang cantik, yang manis dan super duper cerewet berisik tauk! Kayak tante-tante mau menawar beli ikan saja. Ini dikamarku, jadi aku mau lanjut tidur." Kata Sasuke dan langsung jatuh ke futonnya dan lanjut tidur.

Naruto yang sedikit sadar langsung tersadar sempurna melihat background belakang Mikoto seperti api menyala dan wajah menakutkan. Naruto hanya berkeringat dingin saat Mikoto mendekat dan..

"**AAAKKHH! ** Apa yang kau lakukan, ibu sialan?!" Kata Sasuke membahana saat Mikoto selaku ibu mencubit tangan Sasuke sekeras mungkin.

"Menyadarkanmu! Cepat mandi sana, kamu mau telat apa sekolah?" Kata Mikoto.

"Hari ini libur!" Kata Sasuke bohong, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa meneguk air ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah.

"Mana ada libur! Dasar anak pembohong!" Kata Mikoto yang berhenti mencubit dan menjitak kepala Sasuke kasar.

"Ittai! Kalau tidak percaya katakan saja pada bocah kuning ini!" Kata Sasuke dengan menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang seakan mengatakan. 'Tolong bantu aku mengusir monster ini.'

Naruto yang mengerti arti tatapan mata Sasuke hanya bisa menatap horor. 'Lha, ini namanya nyuruh orang membantumu dengan kebohongan.' Batin Naruto.

"Benar itu, Naru-Chan." Kata Mikoto yang entah sejak kapan memakai embel chan.

Naruto yang sadar hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa bisa libur, ini kan belum musim liburan maupun tanggal merah?" Kata Mikoto lagi.

"Ka-karena sekolah akan di pakai untuk latihan dra... Drama sekolah." Kata Naruto tergagap-gagap.

"Ya sudalah." Kata Mikoto lalu berdiri tak lupa berkacak pinggang. " Tapi kalian berdua harus mandi." Kata Mikoto lemah lembut, tapi entah sejak kapan ada background pemandangan berubah seperti neraka saat Mikoto tersenyum yang mampu membuat Sasuke maupun Naruto segera bangun dan berlari ke arah kamat mandi.

'IBLIS' batin Sasuke dan Naruto kompak.

.

.

.

Didalam kamar mandi bersama Sasuke membuat wajah Naruto memerah

'Oh Author kenapa kau hobi sekali mengerjaiku? Aku sangat tidak ingin berduaan dengannya saat ingin mandi, bagaimana tidak ingin dekat dengan rakyat jelata seperti dia? Karena dia sudah memperkosaku.' Batin Naruto takut-takut mencoba mundur kebelakang melihat Sasuke sudah membuka baju.

"Cepat mandi Dobe." Kata Sasuke yang masih ingin melepas celana.

Naruto tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke karena saat ini yang di dengarnya hanya suara jantungnya semakin cepat berdetak dan rasa takut kalau sampai di rape lagi.

Sasuke masih diam dan mengambil gayung yang berisi sikat gigi, odol, sabun, dan Shampo. Sasuke yang berbalik kearah Naruto hanya cengo melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Wajahmu kenapa? Kamu sakit?" Tanya Sasuke heran dan mencoba mendekati Naruto, Naruto justru mundur untuk menjauhi Sasuke.

Terus begitu sampai Sasuke dengan secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gayung yang dipegangnya membuat Naruto bergedik ngeri, tapi naas entah apa yang terjadi Naruto sedikit kepelest dan beruntung Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan memeluknya.

Naruto yang berada dalam pelukkan Sasuke hanya bisa berkeringat dingin dan

"**KKYYAAA!" **Teriak Naruto histeris dan memukul-mukul Sasuke agar Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya. Justru itu sebuah kesalahan fatal bagi Naruto, Karena saat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto, Naruto jatuh sedangkan Sasuke harus merasakan punggungnya tertabrak gentong yang berisi air.

Baru meringis kesakitan Naruto mendapatkan siraman air dari Sasuke. Tapi Naruto hanya bisa diam tanpa bersuara karena shock apa yang telah di perbuat Sasuke.

Currr suara air yang keluar dari kejantanan Sasuke.

"Aarrghh gara-gara kamu aku pipis di sini. Dari tadi gue nahan untuk tidak ke toilet. Kalau sampai bau pesing nie kamar mandi bakal kena amukkan monster lagi." Kata Sasuke kesal dan mencoba berdiri tegap sambil mendekati Naruto untuk menolongnya berdiri.

Naruto masih diam sambil mengingat apa yang terjadi "**KKYYAAA! TEME SIALAN, BERANI SEKALI KAU BERBUAT SEPERTI ITU! DASAR PANTAT AYAM, KENAPA TIDAK SEGERA PERGI KE TOILET UNTUK PIPIS?! YOUR IDIOT!"** Kata Naruto seperti membentak Sasuke.

"**HEI, AKU JUGA INGIN SEGERA KE TOILET. TAPI KAMU LIHAT SAJA KAN TADI BAGAIMANA WAJAH IBU MENYURUH MANDI, HAH" ** bentak Sasuke tak terima dengan bentakkan Naruto barusan.

"**TEME PANTAT AYAM JOROK"** bentak Naruto. Naruto yang kesal mencoba berdiri "**ITTAII!" **Kata Naruto nyaring, sepertinya kaki Naruto keseleo, sedangkan Sasuke malah tertawa nista. "**APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN, TEME?!" **Bentak Naruto melihat Sasuke tertawa.

"Kau laki-laki tapi menyamar jadi perempuan lalu diberi gelar Queen, tapi Queen yang ada di sini malah sok-sokkan dan berakhir kena air seniku ahahahaha... Kalau teman-temanku tahu kau laki-laki seru nih. Ahahahaha" tawa Sasuke kesetanan.

**TWITCH**

Suara urat-berkudat kelihatan sangat jelas di dahi Naruto.

"Kalau kau sampai membitahu bahwa aku ini laki-laki. Kubunuh kau!" Kata Naruto dengan penuh penekanan dan ada bebera aura yang sangat menyeramkan dan menakutkan. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto dan posisi Naruto saat ini keringat dingin dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

"**SUSTER NGESOT!" **Teriak Sasuke edan dan mendapat pukulan maut dari ibunya sendiri yang tak jauh berada di dekat pintu masuk.

"Dasar anak edan. Keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa handuk mana bikin lantai basah! Segera kembali ke kamar mandi. Atau kau akan merasakan siksaan dariku!" Dengan penuh aura neraka.

"Tapi nyak, dia suster ngesot! Katanya kalau identitas dia sebagai cowok terungkap dia akan membunuhku!"

Mikoto hanya bisa mengepal tangannya kuat dan mendorong anaknya sekuat tenaga untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"**CEPAT MASUK!" **Kata Mikoto dengan raut wajah iblisnya yang mendorong anaknya masuk kembali ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke pun terlempar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan tanpa sengaja mengenai Naruto.

"**ITTAI" **kata mereka berdua, sedangkan Mikoto kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi dan pergi begitu saja.

"Ibu sialan!" Kata Sasuke kesal.

**PLAKK**

Naruto menampar pipi Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kuning? Sakit tauk!" Kata Sasuke yang menatap kesal ke Naruto.

"Kamu yang menyakitku!"

"Kenapa gak menghindar gitu?"

"Gimana mau menghindar, kakiku keseleo!" Kata Naruto tak kalah.

Sasuke segera berdiri dan melihat keadaan Naruto. Wajah basah, bau pesing, mata memelas, keadaan terduduk dan bugil.

Glep.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan air liur yang menetes.

Naruto yang melihat tatapan Sasuke tersebut langsung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Apa yang kau lihat, dasar cabul!"

Sasuke segera menggeleng kepalanya untuk menghapus apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

Sasuke mulai mengambil gayung dan mengisinya dengan air. Tanpa berprikemanusiaan Sasuke segera mengguyur Naruto dengan air.

"**APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, TEME?"** Bentak Naruto tak terima dengan perilaku Sasuke.

"Memandikanmu, biar cepat selesai. Sudah jangan terlalu berisik lagi." Kata Sasuke lalu membantu menggosok badan Naruto dengan sabun.

Sasuke harus menahan air liurnya agar tak menetes saat menyentuh punggung Naruto. 'Ya Tuhan berikan aku kekuatan agar tak lagi ngerepe bocah yang berbadan mulus seperti anak perempuan, karena aku masih normal.. Aku memperkosa hanya khilaf Tuhan.' Batin Sasuke.

Dengan terburu-buru Sasuke menggosok punggung Naruto dengan sabun sambil menahan hasratnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya blushing sekaligus takut kalau Sasuke mencoba ngerepe dirinya lagi.

Setelah menggosok punggung Naruto, kini Sasuke mengisi ember dengan air dan meletakkanya di hadapan Naruto, tak luput Sasuke memberikan sabun dan shampo pada Naruto.

"Sisanya kamu bersihkan sendiri tubuhmu, karena aku mau membersihkan diriku juga." Kata Sasuke lalu berbalik duduk membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa diam menuruti perkataan Sasuke dengan wajah merona merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai mandi Sasuke membantu Naruto berdiri walau Naruto sempat tak mau terima bantuan Sasuke, tapi mengingat kakinya keseleo mau tak mau dia menerima bantuan Sasuke.

Sebelum mereka berpakaian, Sasuke memakaikan perban di punggung Naruto dan mengobati kaki Naruto yang keseleo. Setelah berpakaian mereka duduk di lantai menunggu Mikoto selesai masak.

"Ibu, sudah belum? Lapar nih." Kata Sasuke seperti bocah sd yang belum dikasih makan sama ibunya.

"Sudah, bantu ibu bawa makanannya." Kata Mikoto di dapur.

Sasuke pun segera membantu ibunya membawa makanan dan meletakkannya di dedan televisi.

Naruto yang melihat makanan di sajikan hanya bisa meneguk air ludahnya sendiri beserta dengan wajah kaget.

"I... Ini makanan manusia?" Tanya Naruto langsung mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Mikoto, Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Sa.. Sakit tante." Kata Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Pertama jangan meremehkan masakanku dan kedua jangan panggil aku tante tapi panggil aku ibu?" Kata Mikoto sambil menjewer pipi Naruto.

"I.. Iya Bu..." Kata Naruto dengan tatapan memelas.

Akhirnya Mikoto melepaskan cubitannya pada Naruto dan malah memeluknya.

"Manisnya..." Kata Mikoto.

"Ibu, sebaiknya kita cepat makan." Kata Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya mereka makan dengan tenang sambil meninton acara berita.

Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke memulai membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Ibu tidak kerja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ibu dipecat tanpa alasan yang jelas. Makanya hari ini nganggur. Tapi melihat wajah Naruto manis dan punya rambut pirang seperti bule bikin ibu senang." Kata Mikoto sambil melirik Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak menikah saja dengan orang bule biar punya anak manis." Kata Sasuke.

"Itu malah bikin ibu susah dan mau nangis rasanya." Jawab Mikoto.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Susah mengartikan arti bahasa inggrisnya dan mau nangis rasanya karena tidak tahu artinya."

"Umph..." Kata Naruto dan Sasuke segera menutup mulut mereka agar tidak kedengaran suara tawa mereka.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Mikoto melirik anaknya dan Naruto.

Mereka hanya bisa menggeleng kepala.

"Ibu baru ingat, tadi temanmu Sai mengirim sms kepada ibu katanya dia mau datang ke sini berasama gerombolan geng taka mu." Kata Mikoto.

Naruto segera melirik Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke segera melirik Naruto

*(Skip time)

Kini teman-teman Sasuke sedang duduk tepat di depan tv bersama Naruto, sedangkan Mikoto hanya duduk sambil baca koran.

"Sasuke, kamu janjikan akan membantuku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya, sebaiknya kau beri tahu ciri orang itu biar Sai menggambar sketsa wajahnya dan kita semua bisa tahu wajahnya." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Memang dia bisa menggambar sketsa wajah orang?" Tanya Naruto yang meragukan kemampuan Sai.

"Jangan meragukan kemampuanku, nona. Begini-begini aku sangat ahli dalam hal urusan seni lukis." Kata Sai.

"Bisa diam tidak! Kalau punya waktu bicara, sebaiknya kalian bantu aku mencari lowongan pekerjaan yang cocok untukku!" Kata Mikoto menyela pembicaraan pemuda-pemuda.

Mau tidak mau dengan berat hati Sasuke cs dan Naruto mengambil koran dan mencarikan lowongan pekerjaan.

"Di sini di butuhkan seorang guru les privat." Kata Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak terlalu mahir dalam matematika, bahasa inggris, dan ips." Jawab Mikoto.

"Di cari seorang penjaga toko butik dan gajinya pun 10ribu yen perhari." Kata Juugo.

"Apa" kata Mikoto dan Sasuke cs langsung mengejar Juugo.

"Tapi ada syaratnya, minimal usia sekitar 17 sampai 21 tahun."

"Tidak mungkin." Kata Sasuke datar.

Sasuke yang sadar apa yang diucapkannya barusan segera melirik ibunya dengan wajah murka dan mendapat pukulan maut dari ibunya serta mendapat bantingan dari ibunya.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Sasuke pantat ayam." Kata Mikoto. Setelah puas membanting anaknya, Mikoto menindih tubuh Sasuke dangan badannya sendiri.

"**HENTIKAN!" ** Kata Sasuke kesakitan

Naruro yang melihatnya hanya ternganga tak percaya dengan hubungan ibu dan anak, bahkan dengan teman-teman Sasuke yang malah bersorak senang.

'I... Ini kekerasan dalam rumah tangga.' Batin Naruto menatap horor pemandangan tersebut

Setelah puas melakukan gulat pada anaknya semua malah kembali tenang dan membaca koran dan Naruto malah bingung, 'kok ada ya setelah selesai mereka balik membaca koran dan menganggap tak pernah ada kejadian apapun? Ini benar-benar keluarga dan teman-teman aneh dan abnormal yang pernah kuketahui.'

"Sepertinya di koran tidak ada pekerjaan yang cocok buat ibu." Kata Suigetsu.

"Kalau anda mau sebenarnya di cafe tempat kami bekerja membutuhkan beberapa pelayan." Kata Sai.

Mendengar perkataan Sai, Mikoto dan Sasuke malah memukul kepala Sai bersamaan. "KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI!" Kata mereka kompak.

"Aduduh.. Sakit.." Kata Sai sambil memegang kepalanya sendiri.

"Ma... Maaf. Sai bisakah kamu ikut aku ke kamar Sasuke?" Kata Naruto buka suara.

"Eh?" Kata Sai.

"Ak.. Aku ingin kau cepat me.. Menggambar sketsa wajah orang." Kata Naruto menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Sai malah langsung memegang tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya berdiri, lalu mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Pacarmu di bawa kekamar oleh sahabatmu sendiri ke dalam kamarmu apa tidak cemburu Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Paling Naruto meminta Sai menggambar sketsa wajah orang." Kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali Sasuke? Apa kau tidak takut Naruto akan pergi darimu?" Kata Mikoto usil.

"Soalnya dari tadi keinginan dia memang itu, gara-gara kita ribet membantu ibu aku dan teman-teman malah lupa. Dan kami sama sekali tak ada hubungan apapun." Kata Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat selesai menggambar sketsa wajah, Sai terkejut dengan hasil karya gambarnya tersebut.

"Na.. Naru chan.. Kau se.. Serius ingin mencarinya?" Tanya Sai ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja. Wah gambaranmu benar-benar persis seperti orangnya." Kata Naruto kagum dengan hasil gambaran Sai tersebut.

Sai segera mengambil gambarannya dan keluar dari kamar menemui Sasuke.

"Sasuke coba lihat ini, kau pasti mengenalnya kan?" Kata Sai sambil memperlihatkan gambarannya pada Sasuke yang duduk santai.

Sasuke malah diam dan menatap datar pada gambaran Sai tersebut. "Panda."

Naruto yang keluar dari kamar Sasuke melihat Sasuke yang sedang melihat hasil karya Sai. 'Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu, Sasuke?' Batin Naruto yang melihat wajah Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau janjikan mau membantuku untuk menemuinya?"

Sasuke segera mengembalikan hasil gambaran kepada Sai. "Ya aku akan membantumu.."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke segera berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke kerena senang. "Arigatou, Sasuke."

"Aku kekamar dulu, untuk mengganti pakaian dan kau juga sebaiknya ganti pakaianmu, duren." Kata Sasuke lalu masuk ke kamarnya kembali.

Naruto hanya diam sampai-sampai Juugo, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Sai, dan Ibu Mikoto bingung dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba diam begitu saja.

"Na.. Naruto." Sapa Mikoto sambil memegang pundak Naruto.

"Aku tidak punya baju bagus untuk kesana." Kata Naruto dengan wajah memelas sambil berpaling melihat Ibu Mikoto. "Harusnya kemarin aku berbelanja beli baju di mall."

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya bisa mentatap tak percaya, sedangkan Ibu Mikoto mulai membisikki Naruto dan membantu Naruto berjalan ke kamar.

Sai hanya bisa berpikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau Sasuke membawa Naruto untuk bertemu dengan orang yang dicari Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gomenasai... Misa saat ini benar-benar tidak bisa bikin word nya sebanyak fic2 kemarin. Dan kalau masalah update misa benar-benar gak berani janji. Gomenasai

**Miszshanty05: **yupzz ini sudah lanjut sankyu

**Hanazawa Kay: **untuk saat ini misa belom bisa fokus ngasih tahu siapa kingnya... Coz misa mau fokus bagaimana caranya bikin sasuke mau bantu naru dulu. And sankyu

**Phoenix Emperor Nipplejae: **pain? Di tampung dulu ya idenya, and sankyu n_n

** : **whahaha tidak ada ide Sasuke kubuat begini... And sankyu

**Sachi Alsace: **ide di tampung dulu ya ehehehe coz gak pasti juga, and sankyu

**Vii no kitsune: **hem.. Masih gak yakin juga, Kyuubi... Hem ide di tampung dulu ya. And sankyu

**989 seohye: **sudah lanjut and sankyu.

**Guest: **whaa.. Gomen gak sesuai janji bikin scene mandi yang hot.. Coz ideku cuma sampai disitu saja. Gaara? Ide ditampung dulu ya And sankyu

**Akira Naru-desu: **whahaha Mikoto hadir tapi dengan perannya sebagai ibu yang kuat. And sankyu

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **gaara? Ide ditampung dulu ya... Sekali-sekali bikin Sasuke bukan orang kaya biar ngecocokin peran keren yang dimainkannya.. Ehehehe. And sankyu

**Princess Love Naru is Nay: **arigatou gozaimase Nay n_n

**Uchiha le novi: **ini dia lanutannya walau telat tetap di publish

**Blackxx: **Kyuubi? Ide di tampung dulu ya. And sankyu..

**RichiMichi: **kalau masalah update saya gak berani janji.. And sankyu.

.

.

Thank's for read and riview


End file.
